Withdrawal (A Sebaciel Fanfic )
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: This shall be set in modern times with flashbacks/ stories of the past. There are some feels so mmhp. But besides that, Enjoy (Dont like yaoi or boyxboy, including sebaciel, thEN DONT READ.)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note; this is a sebastianxciel fanfic from black butler and I own NoThInG about these characters in the anime, "Black butler." WARNING FEELSY. I also want to say I don't really have a rating on this, and it isn't done so. ADDITIONAL INFO; this story is set in modern times with a sort of flashback/story of the past. K bye~)

Withdrawal. Everyone may go through it at some point in time. Some struggle with it, others just watch it pass by with a blank stare and don't even bother to try and stop it. It has been a few years now. And Sebastian Michaelis is going through exactly that. Smoking was now a bad habit; but who could blame him? Those years he counted, the days, hours, minutes; all revolved around losing his one and only love. His young Ciel Phantomhive. Depression had actually kicked in, not being able to spend the rest of his life with his love like they had promised each other. Stupid really. He didn't want to take the boys soul… He instead wanted the whole boy to himself forever. He hadn't called it love at first, but something was there. Ciel ignored him for weeks because he didn't want to complete the boys wish; though he begged and said it was all he wanted to actually be happy. Did he want him happy? Of course. But he wanted Ciel to be happy with him. He noticed then, when the boy was asleep, what a true beauty he was. Hair messily tossed over his closed lashes that curled against his slim cheeks which held a faint blush. His lips parted ever so slightly as his arms were over his head; an intriguing sight indeed. Then he knew the answer of this emotion which a demon shouldn't posses; Love. He loved the boy.

It was a secret to only him, yet he noticed things were off about the boy. Every time he got close to him, he'd blush. This would be fun. So the demons own game had started. He would be extra close to Ciel, brushing against him or even whispering to him more often. He even let the curiosity get the best of him and let his lips brush against the boy's cheek. Weeks had passed with this happening, and nothing. Sebastian, disappointed, stood cleaning the library. He huffed and his brows furrowed in his own thoughts. From down the hall he heard Ciel call his name, and he sat the rag he used down onto a chair. Walking swiftly down the hall he entered the boys study. "Yes my lord? Were you in need of something? Maybe a slice of cake is needed?" Ciel only stood at the front of his desk, arms crossed against his chest in a somewhat provoking manor. Sebastian watched patiently waiting for an answer, but his thoughts soon took over again. 'Those eyes…' he looked into the Phantomhives eyes, and what a sight they were. A deep ocean blue which were held with pain, but so deeply beautiful; and the demon mentally smirked at having those eyes look upon only him when in need. "Sebastian." Ciel's voice echoed sharply which made the butler jump out of his thoughts. "Were you listening? I told you to come here." Sebastian quietly obliged and walked to his master, wondering what the hell he was up to this time. "Kneel." The demon cautiously lowered down onto his knee and Ciel stepped forward, their noses only inches apart. Oh how he wished he could lean forward and kiss those pink lips until they were red. Surprise took him when he felt something… Lips. His eyes widened as Ciel kissed him softly, pulling back and looking down with a blush. "My lord… why did-"He was cut off by Ciel, "it was nothing you are excused, never speak of that. " Now was his chance. He knew it. He swiftly bent forward and sat Ciel on his knee, his hand cupping the boys' tender cheek. "Please let me do this." He mumbled before kissing him again. They soon were both tangled into a hot mess with each other, eyes closed and body against body as their lips moved in sync with each other with a wanted passion. Ciels fingers were tangled in the demons ebony locks as Sebastian's' hand roamed down the boys arching back; he longed for this moment so much, needed it so much. But it had ended as quickly as it started…

That was now just a memory. Sebastian walked down the darkened streets of New York City, clouds rolling in as a cigarette was perched against his lips. Looking back, he would smile at their little romance that was secretive. Sebastian bringing Ciel roses which earned him many kisses and an adorable blushing face to look at. Or when they shared quick kisses in the hall and Sebastian getting carried away… /meaning Ciel would be giggling as the demon pressed him to a wall and gave him little ticklish kisses on the neck./ and how perfect he was. His eyes shining in the morning and his smile… a real smile. One that showed his perfect teeth and his soft and gentle laugh that escaped him when Sebastian turned into a romantic to kiss his shoulder or neck. How he craved the boy each morning, wanting to earn that smile or blush. They even started to sleep in the same bed. Demons didn't really need sleep, but he always somehow drifted off when cuddled next to his little Ciel. Their limbs tangled and the boy's nose pressed to the demons chest; Sebastian's arms draped around his waist. And thank god Ciel forgave him for not wanting his soul; he wouldn't have wanted his life any different way than it was. It was perfect, but he regretted one thing the most. One day Ciel had gotten very sick, and every day it got worse. His asthma making it hard for him to breath, and his frame coated with sweat. Sebastian tried everything, but suffered seeing the boy this way. The worse had come, and Ciel was certainly dying; ordering Sebastian to let him die. It tore his heart to shreds, kissing Ciel one last time and seeing those beautiful eyes before they closed forever. And he did something a demon shouldn't do… he cried. Tears leaking down his cheeks as he cried for Ciel to stay or come back in any way. He kept the boys blue ring, and his regret was to not put his own ring on Ciel. One that marked the boy was his. Now he spat the cigarette out, blowing out the last bit of smoke. It started to rain but he didn't care; he didn't care for anything anymore. He was in a terrible state, smoking; didn't affect the lungs but still would work like on a human. And drinking of course; same. No affect, but washed away the memory of Ciel into a fuzzy blur. But when he held that ring, he could never forget. Every day was meant for nothing but pitying himself, or waking up to something broken that he smashed while in his "not so drunk" state. And every night he would lay in his bed, an empty side with cold sheets as he would sleep; one reason to still sleep. That was to dream of his Ciel, smiling and welcoming him as he used to do. But, he never woke up for it to be a reality. And the cold sheets welcomed him once more.


	2. You again-Chapter 2

The cloudy day greeted him, along with soft purring. Yes, of course… He had a cat. Onyx was her name, to match her blackened fur. She gave him slight happiness, but not to its full extent. He woke up and sighed, glancing at the cat whose tail swayed back and forth. A tiny smile, barely a pull of the lips crept onto him. He missed ciels cute little sneezes when there was a cat, or when he'd get all angry and cross his arms for a lecture on his allergies. The smile faded as he stood, getting prepared for the day. He never wanted to do much, not even have a contract. Mostly just wandered New York's streets and watch as new changes happened every day. He pulled on a hoodie and slipped on plain sneakers, leaving his house behind. He never complained, this place was a lot better than hell anyways… He sighed and walked to his coffee shop; and it was his in a way because everyone knew him and he went there almost every day to just relax. This time he sat outside and frowned, the sun finding a way to push the clouds out of its way. 'Great. Lots of happy people with happy weather.' And he honestly hated happy people now. They were mostly everywhere he looked. He didn't find it fair… His only happiness he ever had was taken, and these people smile like they own everything. Disgusting. He smirked lightly at seeing all the people on business calls, scrambling across the street and every which way to get to work. Humans were so interesting. He gave a hum to himself and sat back just observing. What he saw next was even more intriguing. A boy, maybe about 15-17 years old walked towards the coffee shop. He looked away because the boy wasn't very important at the moment; but he paused. His eyes widened, 'no… it couldn't be…'

As the boy neared he saw blue-ish tinted hair and striking blue eyes… no wait, one eye. He stood and the chair he used toppled to the ground with a thud, the boy stopping and staring right back at him. One blue eye showed, the other hidden with a black silken eye patch. Could it be? Could it really be Ciel, his one true spark of happiness? The boy stepped closer, an eyebrow quirked up. "Sebastian..?" There. A pang in the demons heart, feeling himself come back to life; seeing things in vibrant colors. That voice echoed in his mind and he stood in awe. Ciel stepped back, 'what the hell is going on…' Sebastian found himself again. His other half again. "You… You remember my name…" the demon gave a faint smile. The boy huffed in annoyance. "Of course you blubbering moron! How could I forget?" Yep this was Ciel. And was that an insult? Well he didn't care anyways. He pulled the chair up and sat down, "How… How are you alive, exactly? Please excuse me for the questions I'm trying to comprehend." Ciel sat down in the opposite chair, not bothering to ask. "Lovely question. I hope you have time to spare for a story."


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING; yaoi in this chapter, but not super hard core. That's next chapter c: But I have warned you, don't like don't read *^*)

Clearly Sebastian had time to spare, so he nodded. "When I ordered you to let me die, you hadn't kept the promise… I didn't die. You left, and reapers came to reap my soul, but it wasn't my time. They couldn't let me die, and the contract gave me a last piece of life to cling to. I got better almost instantly, and looked for you…" He trailed off, "But you weren't there. You left me… I screamed and cried for you but you never came. Then I tried killing myself… Didn't work. I accepted you lied and never loved me. A foolish human falling head over heels for a demon. How could you?" The words were spat out in hatred, but Sebastian could hear the broken hurt. Ciel didn't believe he loved him… Of course he did. It's in a demons nature to lie and hurt, but that never was a lie. Their contract, their bond, kept the boy alive for him. The one moment he was grateful for being a demon. "Ciel…" he started slowly, ignoring the boys' question. "I have my own story you should know… But not here." Ciel shot a glare that held daggers, "Is your house far?" Sebastian shook his head. "Then take me there… And don't try any funny business."

After minutes passed of silence, they ended up inside Sebastian's home. It wasn't plain, but it wasn't overly fancy. Very welcoming in a weird way, and Ciel sat down like he owned the place; making the demon chuckle. Ciel neglected any offers of food or drink, "Just tell me the damn story. I didn't want small talk." Sebastian sat down on the couch, "very well. Once a demon fell in love with an angel. He didn't know it was love, but the more he felt, the more he knew. He kept his emotions hidden with a mask, pushing aside his wanted needs of the angel." Ciel seemed interested, almost leaning closer. "Then the angel got sick. The demon couldn't save him… and he shook with fear not being able to help. The angel left, and all the light was gone. The demons heart was shred to pieces… he never felt or smiled. Just sat in the dark. He made bad choices… addictions. Waking up from nightmares and not having his angel. He truly loved him… and he wondered what he ever did wrong to deserve such a cruel punishment." He stopped, not being able to cope with the pain. His eyes shut to block tears and Ciel sat silent. He felt helpless, knowing he was (in Sebastian's eyes) an angel. He saw tears form when Sebastian's eyes opened, and he quickly stood. He walked in front of Sebastian and leaned down, "you're a fool for leaving me. And I hate you for that." Sebastian looked down; this is the worst thing he's ever experienced. "But it won't stop me from loving you. I said I thought you didn't love me and I was foolish… I never said I stopped loving you." He pulled Sebastian's chin up to face him and wiped the tears. "Who knew demons could cry." He let a small laugh escape his lips, staring into the red orbs which sparkled with their salty tears. Sebastian shook his head, "Don't try to make up for anything. I don't want something to happen and you abandon me… again. Though I sound helpless, I've been hurt enough." Ciel took Sebastian's hand, "I won't."

Ciel placed the hand on his waist and climbed onto the demons lap, biting his bottom lip as he edged closer. Sebastian reached up with his free hand, skillfully removing the silken patch. His purple contrasted eye shone with its familiar symbol, the blue eye dark and breathtaking. No words had to be spoken; they were together after years of heartbreak. Sebastian's grip tightened on the boys' waist, pushing the smaller frame to his body. Ciel whimpered quietly and gripped onto the demons shirt, their lips hovering and only inches apart. After moments of waiting, lips pressed against lips. The familiar warmth coated them both in a sweet flavor; moistened with a fresh scent of need for each other. Sebastian was almost drunk on Ciel already, licking the boy's lips and pleading entrance. Ciel gladly granted him access, their tongues rubbing and gliding over each other. Ciel's little mewls entranced the demon as his hand slid down the boys back and rear, gripping to his leg. He broke away and heard ciel's quiet panting as his lips slid across the boy's milky white throat. Soon to be marked… His lips latched to the skin and sucked delicately, tongue grazing over the chilled skin. Ciel's legs wound themselves around Sebastian's waist, his hands tangled into the black hair as his eyes shut tightly; feeling as if he was in heaven. "S-Sebastian… d-don't leave me…" the demon gripped the boy tighter in response; knowing the skin he was sucking on was probably turning darker with each suck. Ciel's body gently grazed against Sebastian's with each movement, the lips leaving the skin and a dark mark now present. His hands slid up ciel's shirt, roaming against every sensitive part of his skin. "Sebastian..." he breathed out quietly. "Make me yours again." And hell yes, he certainly would…


	4. Chapter 4

(LEGIT YAOI IN THIS SO YEP DON'T BLAME ME MKAY)

Sebastian pulled back, looking up into the misty blue and purple eyes gazing down at him. "And you're sure?-"Ciel nodded, his fingers gripping onto Sebastian's shirt tightly. "I haven't seen you in years. Of course I'm sure." He breathed out quietly. Sebastian picked him up, the slim legs still tightly wound around his waist. He latched the boy's lips into a warm kiss, holding him in place against his chest as he walked down the hall. He swiftly pressed Ciel back against the wall, his lips sucking on his neck and trailing down; nipping at his collar bone. Ciel's fingers gripped the demons shoulders, letting a smooth moan escape his throat, "Sebastian… no please…" His back arched slightly, and Sebastian gave a small grunt at the feeling of Ciel fully pressed to him. He loved the sounds Ciel emitted only to him, how he gave himself only to him. This turned Sebastian into a lustful creature he is and needs to hear Ciel cry out for him. The images already displayed in his mind of it made him crazy. He stumbled into the bedroom, ciel's arms draped around his neck. Though he was insanely intoxicated by the boy, he couldn't lose control… not yet, at least.

He gently laid the fragile figure on the bed and the sight already had his eyes widen. Ciel's arms above his head and a tiny smirk played on his lips as his legs spread; oh so welcoming. This boy would be the death of him… He could care less at the moment. Ciel slid his shirt off, exposing the slim and smooth chest. Sebastian clearly knew he would lose himself, but he still bent down and kissed the inside of the boys' thigh, trailing the kisses up until he reached his chest. Little nips and other kisses were placed, holding the boys legs and spreading them farther as he pulled Ciel back onto him. "You're going to take your time aren't you?" Sebastian only smiled and took ciel's hand, kissing it softly. "Like you said, it's been years. I've craved to see this beautiful artwork before me again." His heated eyes opened and looked at ciel's now blushing face. "I'm going to take my time and fix every bad thing that has happened to this art, and make it my own masterpiece again." He leaned down into Ciel and licked the shell of his ear, "Let me heal all your scars Ciel… don't hide and hold back from me. Show me everything you've held and locked away." Ciel could feel his face heat even more and he held Sebastian's cheeks, brushing the black strands away from the demons eyes. "Trust me." He kissed Ciel, his hand gently rubbing against the boys' side, traveling down until he reached his pants. "Touch me and love me again…"

Ciel took this as his own offer, sitting up and instead laying Sebastian back. He straddled the handsome man below him, his hands going up the rim of his shirt. "Then accept me, and let me." Ciel spoke in a hushed tone, closing his eyes at feeling the warm skin below the pads of his fingers. He carefully lifted Sebastian's shirt off; being alive for a long time sure lets you learn how to properly put clothing on and take it off. He leaned down, his breath tickling against Sebastian's chest. The demon closed his eyes, emitting a soft groan as he held ciel's thighs. How could Ciel let himself fall so easily for such a beast? A monster? He didn't know. Didn't care honestly. It's the only thing that made him happy anymore… this monster. Beautifully sinful, never earning his own love. Ciel wanted, needed to change that. And here he was now, lowering himself against this beast and kissing him everywhere, touching him everywhere. Looking up at Sebastian through half lidded eyes was bliss itself, seeing the demon in such a state of happiness and pleasure, just from the faintest touches. Red eyes shot open and lowered themselves to Ciel, and Ciel sat up with a frown. The goddamn phone was ringing. Really, in this moment?!

Ciel slid off and Sebastian stood, walking to his phone. He mumbled and crushed the electronic in his fist, making ciel's eyes widen. The crimson eyes traveled back to the beautiful angel sitting on his bed. "You, now. It's only you." He stepped forward capturing Ciel in another kiss. "Now please… Let's not wait anymore. I hate your teasing." Ciel leaned away and backed up against the headboard of the bed, biting his lip in a seductive manor as his arms were behind him and his legs slightly spread. "Then come touch me." Bloody tease… He was going to pay for this.

(AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did say yaoi in this chapter, but not all of it c: I swear next chapter will be all your lovely yaoi okay? Okay. Ily.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors Note: OKAY THIS HAS LIKE REAL YAOI SMUT. I always say this but I want to be sure if you don't like it, don't read it. And I'm not kidding this time. Its smut.)

Sebastian stared at Ciel before him, openly begging for him. This was a dream, it had to be. But no… those touches were all too real for it to be a dream, he was sure. Cautiously he strode forward, grasping onto the boy. Their lips smashed together, hungrily trying to push their desires away; which ended up being too strong to do so. Ciel moaned openly as Sebastian practically tore his pants off, pressing the boy back into the headboard of the bed. "T-that's not fair..!" Sebastian held a finger to ciel's lips, licking his own as a smirk grew. "Well, you aren't the one in control now are you?" The demons chilled fingers slid into the boys boxers as his lips latched to the bluenetts shoulder. He gasped and the boys eyes closed, a shaky breath coming out as he felt lean fingers wrap around his member. The fingers slightly tightened their grip as it slowly started to pump, ciel's hands grasping onto the man before him. "N-No…" He half pleaded half moaned. Sebastian tilted his head and sunk his teeth into the boys flesh, emitting a cry and a metallic taste in his mouth. All of him was so sweet… his blood to his moans to his touch… completely maddening.

This wasn't satisfying enough. Sebastian needed all of the boy, to feel him. He licked up the remaining blood which oozed from the bite, nuzzling into the boys neck as a small apology. He removed his hand which made the boy whimper at the loss of pleasure. 'I'm not done yet…' He smirked to himself and leaned forward, kissing his love tenderly. He paused and pulled away, feeling a chill pass through him. He looked down and noticed his pants and own boxers now pulled down; glaring up at Ciel. "Brat." Ciel huffed, "you said I wasn't in charge… yet, you never made rules on what I wasn't allowed to do now did you?" Always a smartass. He rolled his eyes at the triumphant boy and laid him back, kissing the boys collar bone. Ciel tensed slightly, feeling something provoking to enter him. "Wait you're not going to-"Sebastian shook his head with a grin. "We've done this before mind you." Ciel turned red, "But that was years ago! It's going to hurt you mother f-"His jaw dropped as Sebastian already slammed into him. Tears formed in his eyes and he clung to the demons back, nails digging into his skin. "What was that love?" Sebastian cooed into ciel's ear. "m-mother… f-f-fucker…!" he stuttered out. In a way he knew he deserved it, teasing him this whole time. He never listened when Sebastian said, "Never tempt the devil" all those years ago. But as far as Ciel could see he wasn't the devil. Unless he is… Shit. The he REALLY deserved that.

Sebastian waited calmly holding the boys waist, kissing his neck oh so slowly."I-I hate y-you…" he breathed out as the pain slowly started to leave. "I know." Sebastian's monotone voice filled the boys' ears, sending shivers down his spine and slightly tilting his head to hear more. Sebastian slowly pulled out, rocking his hips and entering him again. Ciel groaned quietly, rocking his own hips with slightly more force as his hands slid down the demons chest. Sebastian's eyes changed to an amaranthine color, emitting a low hiss of pleasure. Now he knew he couldn't hold back, his blackened nails digging into the boys' waist as he quickened his pace. Ciel threw his head back and his eyes shut tightly, his chest rubbing against Sebastian's. Ciel gave only small whimpers, but that's not what his demon wanted to hear.

Sebastian leaned down, almost moaning into the boys' ear. "Louder. Yell for me…Scream if anything." Ciel shook when he heard the tone of this…Devil. But he loved it. This was one of his favorite sins. Obliging he rolled his hips and ground himself against Sebastian, moaning loudly all the while. "S-Sebastian…! M-More…" Sebastian's eyes closed and he moaned himself, this was too much. He panted and slammed himself into the boy, seeing him throw his head back with half lidded eyes. Shining sweat covered Ciel and dampened his hair, his crying for Sebastian more intense and heart pounding. The headboard of the bed rocking and pounding against the wall. This whole night filled with a mix of romance and lust, between two dancing in a forbidden fantasy. This is what they wanted and needed. Each other. Nothing would tear them away. For now.

(Next Chapter shall be cute and fuffy~ Hope you enjoyed the smut XD )


	6. Chapter 6

Early in the morning Ciel phantomhive woke. His eyes fluttered open and he cringed slightly, making a small whimper. His ass hurt like hell. Maybe even worse, he wasn't sure. He carefully sat up, rubbing his head and thinking what a strange dream that was. Dream. That word passed through his head multiple times before he realized only then he wasn't in his room. His eyes traveled to the other side of the bed where Sebastian indeed did lay down; fast asleep. He found it humorous how he could make a demon actually sleep, but more importantly next to him. Affection filled him as he quietly stood, ignoring the stinging pain in his back. He pulled the curtains back only slightly before crawling back onto the bed; now he got a better view in better light. He brushed the stray strands of ebony locks that blocked his sculptured face. 'How beautiful.' Ciel would've normally slapped himself for saying such things, but he couldn't lie and say it wasn't true. The black messy hair ruffled, his lips slightly parted, and his skin so utterly soft and milk white. Ciel found himself staring at the sleeping beast, his own hair falling over his eyes as his head slightly tilted in wonder.

What does Sebastian look like out of his "human" looking form? His thumb brushed Sebastian's cheek tenderly, smiling to himself. He honestly didn't care anymore. He could be probably the ugliest thing, or most horrible thing in the world and Ciel would still be utterly in love with him. His eyes closed and he bent down, kissing Sebastian softly. He laughed as he felt a half asleep kiss pressed back into his own. "Good morning…" Ciel whispered and held their noses together, nudging him as he pecked his lips once more. "Mhm." Sebastian answered as his brain clearly wasn't functional yet, only knowing how to pull Ciel into the chest and cuddle into the small figure. "You're such a big baby in the morning." Ciel's hands slid through the Charcoal hair and closed his eyes as he kissed the demons temple carefully. "We should go out today. I want to take you somewhere." Sebastian mumbled against the boy, a smirk playing on his lips as his hands slid to the boys' sides. "You're lucky I have nothing planned-"he stopped when he felt Sebastian's hands lower. "No, don't you dare." Sebastian chuckled, "Would you perhaps still be ticklish?" Ciel froze imeadietly as quiet giggles passed his lips. "n-no! I'm not!" Sebastian's fingers swiftly moved against his side which sent a fit of soft velvety laughter into the air. "S-Sebastian stop it!" The demon shook his head with a 'tch' sound. "Such a bad liar. Now I'll only stop once you agree to go somewhere with me and to not be snarky about it." Ciel's face turned pink as his giggles didn't stop, "Okay, Okay! I'll go!"

Sebastian triumphantly let him go and stood, throwing his clothes on in a rush. "Now…?" the boy groaned and slid out of the bed, slipping his boxers on. Before Sebastian left the room he pulled Ciel into his arms, kissing his neck with little pecks as the boy blushed. "Yes now," He swiftly smacked ciel's ass which made him turn bright red. "So hurry." Ciel's mouth opened, "Sebastian Michaelis!" but of course, Sebastian cut him off before the lecture. "Ciel Michaelis." He purred and walked out, leaving a blushing Ciel behind. Now of course on the outside he looked adorably shocked, but on the inside he felt dizzy and like exploding; practically fangirling. One night turned into something he missed for years... And he got it back. He bit his lip and slid his shirt on, pausing with a goofy grin; glad Sebastian wasn't in the room to see that. There was now one thing on his mind… He loved that last name on him, and certainly wanted to keep it.

(YAY CUTENESS. I'll try to post at least one, if not two, chapters a day. I have friends begging me to continue… so yepiddily do. Bye bye! Oh and thank you for reading! Cx)


	7. Chapter 7

As Ciel finished dressing himself as he properly learned how, he began to feel nervous. He didn't know what to do… He never had actually been on a "date" before. Especially with Sebastian. He felt his face flush and he glanced at the door as it creaked open. Eyebrow quirked up, he peaked over the bed to see if it was anything; or if he was truly insane. Sure enough, a little black cat hopped up and perched itself on the bed, staring at Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes, "of course." He muttered as a little sneeze escaped him. He walked out of the room and wiped his nose, "Should've figured you had a bloody cat." Sebastian smiled lightly, opening the door for him. "Maybe you should've. Now let's go, I want to get you breakfast." Ciel sneezed again with a small glare, but slid his shoes on carelessly as he strolled out the door.

The whole day wasn't what Ciel expected at all to come from a demon; even though he's known him for all that time before. He was… sweet? Maybe that was the word. Maybe even more romantic in a way. Ciel had declined anything Sebastian offered, but the blasted man still spoiled him anyways. He got all the sweets he saw and desired (which may have included kissing Sebastian for about 30 minutes.)He even took him to dinner. How odd, a demon that eats souls was now in a dining place for humans. Ciel wished this whole night would last forever, and he certainly knew he would be kept in Sebastian's home for another week at the most; maybe even longer. The night had started to end, both of them walking hand in hand. Ciel could care less what people would say, and it made him feel even better when a group of girls squealed when they saw the two kiss. "Thank you." Ciel spoke quietly as he looked up at Sebastian. "For what?" Ciel rolled his eyes, "everything. I could even thank you for saving my life and making it better when I was blind to see it." Sebastian laughed quietly, looking down at the adorable boy beside him. "I would say you're welcome, but this won't be the only time I'll do this." Ciel's cheeks heated and he looked away. "One last thing…" Sebastian stopped walking and wrapped his arms around ciel's waist, bringing the two together. Ciel looked up, an eyebrow raised. "And what would that be." Sebastian nuzzled their noses together, "I love you." Ciel could feel his cheeks burning, his eyes closing slightly as one hand held Sebastian's cheek. "Is it bad to say I love you too…?" Sebastian shook his head. "Please always say it." He breathed out before the two latched into a kiss. Officially one of the best days of Ciel's life.

Ciel was right; he was kept at Sebastian's house for at least two weeks. After a small argument Ciel was set free to go to his own apartment. Of course, it did feel even lonelier now that he had practically lived with Sebastian for those weeks. But he felt a little at peace with being in his own home again. He stayed up all night on his computer or watching stupid old movies. Feeling the apartment is almost too lonely he just decided to sleep. He slept well for a few hours, before his room seemed to get colder. He whimpered in his sleep, sweat starting to coat his skin. Held back screams that were trapped in his throat and he shot up with a shriek. He panted and ran a hand through his dampened hair, 'A nightmare…' His throat was now dry and he shook the remaining memories from the awful dream. He quickly threw on a sweatshirt and sneakers, grabbing his keys and darting out the door. He honestly didn't want to stay there for another second and wanted to clear his fuzzy mind. His breath was visible in the cold air, but he kept on walking. A thought popped into his mind, 'Sebastian.' He changed his direction and began walking to his house. Sebastian gave him a key anyways, and he wanted to know the feeling of a cuddle right about now.


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors note; this isn't a happy chapter. I got emotional omf I'm to attached to this pair. I can't promise anything good for next chapters because of what happened here but… don't kill me XD )

As he neared Sebastian's house he fiddled with the keys; trying to pick out the right one. When he finally grasped it he slid it into the lock, hearing the click from the opposite end. He pushed the door opened and froze automatically in his tracks. His jaw locked and his voice was caught in his throat. There was Sebastian, his love, his demon, his… monster. On the couch with a girl draped over him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he pushed the girl away. "Ciel no… this isn't what you think it looks like." Cliché. Everyone says that. Ciel dropped the keys and tears threatened his eyes, but he didn't care. This was something he couldn't just block away. "I knew it…" Ciel stumbled back, the tears streaming down his face. "The human falling head over heels for a monster." His voice faltered and he stepped back when Sebastian neared. "Ciel no please listen to me…" Ciel shook his head, "How could you! I knew you always lied, and I knew I shouldn't have ever given myself to you. You're truly a deceivable beast…." His head lifted, "Never… Never come looking for me. I never want to see you again." Ciel ran as fast as he could down the road, his asthma not being very friendly. He stopped after a while and slid down a wall, sobbing and holding his eyes. He loved him for so long… Apparently everything he could offer wasn't enough. There was nothing in the world he cared to live for anymore… He thought he was loved. Pity mistake for a human, no? He cried harder, seeing the image replay in his mind countless times. He took his phone out as tears dripped onto the screen, hearing the opposite end answer quickly. "Ciel! How's my little-", the voice stopped and ciel choked as he tried to speak. "I-I need you… i-i-"The voice cut in again, "I'll be at your house in five. Tell me then." The phone hung up and Ciel ran again, though he couldn't breathe anymore. He stumbled to his apartment just in time, being greeted by a blonde. "I figured you don't have your keys, so I brought bobby pins and already unlocked your door. I'm glad I was right!" Ciel was dragged inside by his close friend and he cried onto the offered shoulder. "A-Alois! I-I have a story…"

'Shit, shit, shit!' Sebastian watched as Ciel ran away. Those eyes… When he opened the door his eyes looked like he died and lost his heart right on the spot and Sebastian was witness to it. Oh and that "girl" wasn't a damn girl. Sebastian was fuming and he walked inside to stare at the redhead before him. Ciel was probably to in shock to notice it was actually Sebastian's… closest fan girl. Sharpened teeth grinned up at him, "oops. Poor brat… didn't even think twice into loving you. Shows how much he cared." Sebastian walked forward and gripped onto grells collar. "out." He tossed the reaper aside and locked the door, sliding down it. Now in reality, grell decided to pay Sebastian a visit in the middle of the night. Then he practically sexually assaulted him and pushed him to the couch, starting to straddle him. Before Sebastian could react, the door opened and bingo; now broken Ciel chimed in. Sebastian felt his heart sink and regret fill his mind. Alcohol would be coming back again. He didn't want to automatically go to Ciel, knowing he'd be shoved aside. His eyes lit up… he needed a plan. He broke Ciel, again. After all this time, and so he made a vow to himself. He would have Ciel phantomhive, his forever. His eyes lowered and clouded, remembering calling the boy Michaelis. "Then I'll have him…," he nodded, "last name and all."


	9. Chapter 9

( This is for my Akoola bby (ﾉ◕△◕)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』XDDD ENJOY! )

As Ciel finished his story on everything that happened, Alois was quiet. This certainly wasn't the time to be inappropriate and or sexual. Though it made Ciel smile some of the times, he knew nothing would really help this time. "I honestly… don't even know what to say. I don't want to say I know how you feel because I clearly don't know but," He looked up at Ciel. "Your eyes show all the pain I need to know." Ciel sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I knew I never should have trusted him. Even with the contract… It was all just a big game." Alois sat quiet, then grinned. "I know! You're like the chick in this aren't you!?" Ciel stared at him, and then rolled his eyes. "If you want to say that, though it's true." Alois jumped off the couch, "We need chocolate, Ice-cream, and sad love movies." He made a little pout and spun back to Ciel. "I'll stay the night with you. Well, ill stay as long as you need me actually." This made Ciel just a bit happier, standing and sniffing with a little smile. "Thank you." Ciel had also already made his own vow, but was opposite of Sebastian's. 'Never trust or fall for Sebastian Michaelis again. No matter what.'

Months passed, and Ciel got gradually happier with every passing day. Sebastian seemed to practically disappeared off the earth; good. Maybe he's back in hell for breaking his heart and it served him right. Alois pretty much moved in with Ciel so he wouldn't be lonely, and he treated him like a sick puppy. Always making sure he was fed and wasn't hurting himself or being stupid; Clearly Ciel wasn't Bella from Twilight, but Alois didn't seem to notice any difference. The days seemed a little less happy, and a little bit darker, but Ciel still pushed through like he always did. Alois decided to pull him down the streets of New York, buying things they didn't even need. Ciel paused as he saw a figure, darker than all the rest with smoke leaving behind them in a trail. Ciel tried to peak over the crowd, but the figure was gone. 'Just paranoid…' Alois was waving his hand in ciel's face, "Uh hello? Earth to Phantomhive?" Ciel looked back, "Michaelis." He whispered quietly, then his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Wait what? Sorry…" Alois tilted his head, "You said a different last name." Ciel shook his head, "No of course I didn't… I wouldn't." But Alois could see the distant and longing look on his face.

Sebastian was out for a walk, smoking once again. Ah, always such trusty friends to rely on; at least in his mind. He stopped momentarily as he saw Ciel, his face instantly dropping as he turned away. He could sense the boy trying to pry threw the crowd to see if it was him. He knew his feelings… he could feel it anyways. The contract did many marvelous things, and could also bind them by emotions. He knew when Ciel would wake up and scream his name in tears; he did just the other night. He knew he tried to act as if he didn't love Sebastian, but the emotion was still there and the demon felt it heavily. It stressed him, knowing he couldn't see the boy again. Of course… That was changing. Too many bottles have been broken, and too many cigarette boxes emptied just in those months. Today he was going to prove Ciel was his. At least show him if anything.

When Ciel and Alois arrived back at the house, it was only mid afternoon and a storm rolled in. Lightning flashed and the thunder boomed, rain coming down in heavy sleets. "Jesus, this is one hell of a storm… Ya know what that means Ciel? Movie day!" Ciel plopped on the couch as Alois turned on the TV, scurrying through movie channels. He threw a blanket over himself and darted to Ciel, landing right on him. Minutes ticked by and Ciel got up, "I'm going to the bathroom…" Alois grinned, "Don't take a long time!" As Ciel shut the door, the doorbell rang. Alois sat up and opened the door, looking up at the dark figure above him. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he crossed his arms. "Sebastian."

(Authors note; Sadly, this story will be ending in a chapter or two. It doesn't seem that long to me, but there will be other side stories based off of this story. (Maybe even a continuation..) But I shall have to decide. *^* )


	10. Chapter 10

Alois stepped outside, shutting the door. "Look, I already know why you're here. Tryin to get all buddy buddy on Ciel now? Well shame on you." His finger jabbed into Sebastian's chest, "You hurt him. You already know the shit he's been through and you have the nerve-"Sebastian stared down at him, his eyes cold and almost hollow with no emotion. "Let me talk to him. If not… let me tell you what really happened." Alois paused as seconds ticked, "Tell me then, what the good reason to hurt him was." Sebastian drew in a breath, "well…"

Ciel sat in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. All those songs about a missing puzzle piece, or someone to complete you, he could now see that. He looked too pale… his eyes darker with more and more sorrow. "Why was it me that had to deal with this…" He shook his head and walked out and into the living room, mentally noting Alois was gone. "Strange…" he walked to the front door but stopped when he heard voices on the other side. One clearly Alois being pissed, the other much lower. Soon he opened the door after hearing this person story, his eyes clouded with anger. Alois and Sebastian stared at Ciel in shock, "Ciel… how longer were you there?" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Long enough to hear what I needed to." Alois slipped inside, knowing this now wasn't his fight. He shut the door and Ciel glared at the demon. "Grell. It was with grell too?! Out of everyone! You knew you could have stopped him, you knew it was wrong!" Sebastian stepped back into the storm, automatically becoming drenched. "Ciel I tried, and as soon as I was pushing him away you walked in! You should know I never wanted to hurt you!" Ciel laughed and followed him out into the storm. "Pathetic little liar! How long do you want to enslave me so you can use me!? You well know it was over before it even started, go find some whore instead." Sebastian reached forward as Ciel was about to step away. "Don't. Please… You said you wouldn't leave." Ciel glared back, "That was before I knew what you did behind my back." Ciel struggled in his grip, "let go of me you monster!" Sebastian held ciel's chin and stared at him. "Do you want me to go? I'll leave. Forever."

Ciel quieted to where only the rain was heard as it pounded against the streets. "yes." He spoke finally, staring into the lost red eyes. Where did the love go… the contrast of those eyes? Now they were… dead. With barely any color. Sebastian now could feel ciel's emotions; hurt, happiness he was there, and regret for saying yes. Sebastian let go of him, arms outstretched at his sides. "Very well ciel phantomhive. If you thought I hurt you in a mistake, ill hurt you now where it isn't one. I love you with all of my being; I want you to be mine. You're all I've ever wanted, needed. You don't even let me try to fix what I've done, so I'll do as you wish. I'll leave." He closed his eyes with a breath before he shouted, "Ciel phantomhive I love you! I'd scream it to the world and show them I do…," he opened his eyes. But you won't let me." Ciel couldn't tell if he was crying from happiness just from that, or if it was hurt. Maybe even the rain to. But he regretted that he said yes at this very moment. Sebastian kneeled with his hand over his heart. He was crying himself it seemed, "Leave Ciel alone forever." He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes, my Lord."


	11. Chapter 11

(Authors note; wow I had very bad writing in the last chapter. It was late and I was half asleep while typing, so my apologies for any mistakes xp. And yes, this shall be the last chapter… or will it be…? )

Ciel stared at Sebastian with cold eyes, soon softening as the world slowed. "One last thing…" Sebastian stood, his lips turning to a frown. "You'll always be the angel that the demon loved… the one that also in turn broke his heart." Sebastian reached into his pocket and took out ciel's ring that he saved from so long ago. "Thank you; you've reminded me what cruel creature I was meant to be. And falling in love is only…" he dropped the ring onto the ground, barely hearing the clink as the rain blocked most sound. "Is only for humans." Ciel looked genuinely hurt at that comment, but Sebastian turned away, walking down the street. Ciel could feel his breathing quicken as a throbbing lump in his throat stung from holding back all the tears. In a way, it was all ciel's fault. He didn't believe Sebastian, and let his feelings and jealousy take over; and now he was paying the price for that. Ciel watched as the dark figure stepped further into the street, feeling himself shiver from the cold. His eyes lowered to the ring on the ground; kneeling to pick it up. He wondered where it had gone, but why would Sebastian take it? As a memory maybe? Ciel looked up again, dropping the ring back onto the ground. "Sebastian wait!" he yelled after the demon. Apparently catching his attention, because he stopped in his tracks.

Ciel walked back to the demon, puddles splashing under each step. He stopped and stared at the demons back, "Do you remember our first kiss…?" He saw the demon stiffen at the comment, but he didn't dare turn back to look at Ciel. "It was a stupid order I gave you. Kneel. That's all it was…!" Sebastian turned his head slightly, looking at the boy from the corner of his eye. "That has nothing to do with us anymore. We're in the past now." Ciel looked down, "just kiss me. One last time… That's all I'm asking." Sebastian didn't move for a few minutes, and then slowly turned to face the boy. "I can't." He shook his head and turned away again, continuing to walk. "Sebastian I'm sorry! It was my entire fault and I didn't trust you! Now that you're walking away my nightmares are coming true. Won't you ever forgive me? I thought we promised to never leave each other again!" Ciel continued to yell apologies and a thought hit Sebastian. Ciel was right. Those nightmares he had, the ones the demon could feel… it was about him leaving. He honestly didn't want anything more than to kiss the boy as much as possible in this moment, but one thing stopped him. His own fear.

Sebastian stopped as he felt a hand grab his sleeve, forcing him back. His eyes widened as lips crashed to his own, but soon closed. He gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling away as Ciel panted softly from air loss. "Ciel Michaelis…" He said softly against ciel's lips, kissing him again quickly. "Keep that name Ciel." He continued to kiss him after each word as Ciel seemed to almost collapse in his arms. "Marry me." He stared down into ciel's eyes, Ciel turning a deep red. "Marry me Ciel…" he kissed him again and lifted him into his arms, ciel's legs automatically wrapping around the demons waist. "We're stupid. This fight was for nothing… Never let me loose you. Let me wake up every morning to your beautiful smile, let me make you your breakfast and your sweets. Stay with me." Ciel was already lost for words, his eyebrow raising. "Are you really proposing after you threatened to leave me!?" Sebastian locked lips with Ciel, molding their lips passionately as they moved in sync with each other. "Ciel Phantomhive… Marry me…" Ciel felt something cold slip onto his finger, but he could guess what it was. He smiled and nudged Sebastian's nose with his. "A million times yes." They kissed in the rain as Alois was watching the whole time, His jaw dropped. "Best, movie day… ever!" And so the angel and the demon were forever in love, kissing in the rain and forgetting everything in that moment. Ciel Phantomhive was no more… And his blue ring lay in the water, being covered by a puddle. And a new ring took its place, with a new name. Ciel Michaelis.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months passed, and today was the day. Ciel stood, pacing the hallways. He could feel his asthma restricting his breathing, causing him to slightly hyperventilate. This was it… The one day where everything would be official. Alois pranced out of a room and giggled, "What a lovely bride! You have 10 minutes." Ciel turned around, his eyes streaked with terror. "Alois I can't do this…!" Alois rolled his eyes and stepped forward, taking ciel's hands. "You two have been together for who knows how long. I can see you two are meant to be… And you've both been waiting for this moment. You've already said yes in a way." Ciel bit his lip and pulled away, looking out the window. "Not just that…" He took a deep breath. Ciel hadn't clearly thought of Sebastian being the demon he is at the time… and what a famous demon he was at that. Ciel invited Alois because in reality, he needed the pervert. Word got out, and now a lot more guests were expected. Ciel shook slightly and his teeth chattered. "Alright Ciel…!" Alois squealed, "Let's get you onto the aisle."

Ciel stood outside the doors, holding his flowers which Alois insisted he needed. The doors opened and Ciel closed his eyes, stumbling as he walked. Alois quickly came to his side, locking arms with him to help him walk down the aisle. Alois leaned down, "Ciel…" he lowered his voice and changed his breathing, "It looks like… I'm your father." Ciel let a laugh escape his lips at the stupid quote, and his eyes lifted to look at Sebastian. He instantly felt his cheeks heat as those red eyes watched every single move he made. The room seemed like it faded and everyone disappeared; only Sebastian smiling at him was the only visible thing. He quivered under his gaze, but was enchanted by the warm smile and felt his heart race speed up. He took the offered hand by the demon, and zoned out on those eyes. Sebastian stepped closer and they were inches apart, lost in each other just by gaze. Ciel snapped out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. "H-huh? What?" The guests laughed softly and the classic Undertaker flashed a smile. "I would read from this," he held the bible in his hands but tossed it, "But since there's mostly a room of demons and shingimai, I'll save that for later." Ciel smiled but Sebastian cupped his cheek, turning the flustered gaze towards him. The undertaker giggled, "Now say the vows… I'd like to hear those!"

Sebastian leaned forward so their noses were touching and his eyes closed, Ciel blushing madly. "Ciel…" the velvety voice purred out, causing Ciel to feel slightly weak in the knees. "You've been my angel, my happiness, and as much light as a demon may have in the dark. You said I saved you all those years ago, but I think you saved me. You're all I could have ever asked for, and I love you with every ounce of my being. Waking up to those perfect and shining eyes is all I need," his eyes opened and it about took ciel's breath away. Tears formed in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip slightly, smiling. "Sebastian…" Ciel looked down as his voice became weak. "I never knew… or ever thought I'd fall in love with a demon, but it was the best choice I've ever made in my life. A creature of darkness is so loveable and passionate it's unbelievable. I'd love to be able to spend those waking moments with you forever." The undertaker sobbed quietly, sniffing as he spoke, "d-do you Sebastian m-Michaelis swear to love Ciel in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Sebastian held the urge to kiss Ciel away and nodded, "I Do." Ciel looked up and the undertaker spoke, "Do you C-Ciel phantomhive, Promise to love Sebastian in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Ciel pressed their noses together more and breathed out, "I Do." Sebastian couldn't wait any longer and pressed their lips together, everyone clapping and cheering as the undertaker cried even more. Alois even let a few tears shed as he smiled, giggling quietly.

The after party was held and there was dancing, dancing, and more dancing. Ciel smiled as he watched Alois dance with multiple people, all of them laughing and cheering all the while. The cheery music stopped and Sebastian took ciel's hand, forcing him to stand. "Sebastian…! No I haven't danced in ages…" The music was soft and Ciel could've sworn he heard this song before… ah yes, it was on the radio before. He usually sat outside on the porch to draw and blasted the music that played. His eyes closed and Sebastian held his hand, the other wrapping around his waist. They slowly started to spin across the floor as Alois recorded it all with a look of determination. Ciel hid his blushing face against Sebastian's neck as he hummed quietly to the song. Ciel's eyes opened slightly as Sebastian sang softly in his ear, a small smile tugging at his lips. "'Cause all of me loves all of you… Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections." He spun Ciel out only to pull him close to his chest. "Give your all to me… I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning…" Ciel wiped the small tears from his eyes, this whole day being so emotional to him. He smiled and Sebastian kissed him softly, emitting claps and whistles from the crowd. Ciel giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, something on one of the tables catching his eye. It was a blue ring… his ring to be exact. 'I thought I got rid of that…' He shook it off as it being a memory, focusing on what mattered at this moment; his now husband.

(Authors note; If anyone hasn't heard that song before, /which I doubt/ it's John Legend, "All Of Me". ASDFJKL. )


	13. Chapter 13

(Authors note; oops I haven't updated in 5ever my bad.)

The evening soon came to an end, and honestly Ciel was happy. He didn't want the best night of his life to end, but the aching in his feet told a different story. Too much dancing, drinking, and maybe even sneaking away for a few minutes just to have some "Private" moments with Sebastian. It was very scandalous to do things like that at his own wedding, but nobody knew so… it couldn't really hurt anyone right? He took one last sip of his drink, the bitter taste burning down his throat and leaving a slightly salty aftertaste. Sebastian led the clumsy and slightly drunken Ciel outside and to the car. Alois waved and cheered with everyone else as Sebastian quickly shuffled the boy inside. Ciel flopped down with a huff, sliding his shoes off and looking towards Sebastian as he crawled inside the vehicle. The driver pulled off and Ciel smiled, a small hiccup escaping him as a blush stained his cheeks. Sebastian smiled at the sight… His happiness was definitely drunk.

Ciel was very quiet for being drunk, which Sebastian hadn't expected at all. He was very touchy though, and snuggled into Sebastian while hiding himself against the crook of the demons neck. He fell asleep in that position and Sebastian had found it very adorable and humoring. It would be a very nice surprise when Ciel would wake up in a bed… A different one in a whole different place. The hours ticked on, Ciel passed out all the while. Sebastian stayed up late at night, making sure everything was his version of "perfect" before Ciel woke up. In truth, Sebastian planned a secret honeymoon for the two, and was very relieved when Ciel would be asleep at the beginning of it. That meant more time to plan and so on. As the morning sun gleamed, peaking through the silken white curtains, ciel's bright blue eyes contrasted against the white sheets and pillows. They tiredly batted together as he rolled away from the sun, a small yawn escaping him. He stretched and saw his ring still perched on his finger, earning a smile.

He soon got to thinking of the wedding and all the fun he actually had, then he noted the room. The room. He sat up and looked around, slightly nervous to see that he definitely wasn't in his home or Sebastian's. Slowly, his bare feet pressed against the wood floor as he padded to glass doors. He pushed the curtains away, (which honestly didn't block much light in the first place), and opened the doors. Humidity and warmth coated his skin and his eyes widened, stepping out to the railway. In front of him was now a bright blue ocean, almost as beautiful as his eyes. Almost. He closed his eyes as the smell of honey flowers and sea salt coated every inch of his being. In truth he loved the ocean, but rarely ever got to see it. Happiness bubbled inside him and he automatically wanted to kiss a certain someone, walking back inside to the cool house and shutting the doors. He wandered into the hallway, feeling the walls with the pads of his fingers. Humming a random tune to himself, he stumbled down the stairs and followed the sound of the radio.

He peaked into the room and saw Sebastian cooking breakfast for him, but that wasn't the best part. Ciel felt his cheeks start to heat, watching Sebastian cook him breakfast… shirtless. Of course in any other circumstance it would be normal, but they just got married, and this was one of the sexiest things Ciel had ever seen. Sebastian's hair was slightly tousled from his sleep, his pants slid down ever so slightly too where the rim of his boxers poked out. Ciel observed every motion he made, watching his muscles and well defined back. "You don't have to just stand there you know." Ciel blushed more and stepped over to him, jumping up onto the counter. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you like this. And I didn't expect to be in this place also…" Ciel crossed his legs with his arms behind him for support. Ciel still looked at every inch of Sebastian; his carved chest, deep red eyes, and how his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration as he cooked. And it certainly looked delicious… Sebastian that is, Ciel couldn't give a damn about the food at that moment.

Sebastian clearly knew ciel's mind was wandering about how he looked, and in turn he also glanced up. His eyes shined with the light as he looked over Ciel. His gorgeous eyes were still tired, his hair also messy. The boy wore a white oversized shirt which of course was Sebastian's, but the boy's body that peaked out of it was very eye catching. His slim legs crossed, the shirt slightly falling off his shoulder to reveal his collar bones. Sebastian turned the stove off and sat everything down, his hands placed on ciel's legs. Their eyes locked and Sebastian pulled the crossed legs apart, sliding his hands up his thighs and pulling him closer. Ciel blushed as his legs were now around Sebastian and their bodies were strictly pressed together. The boy's fingers brushed the demons black hair back and away from his eyes, getting tangled in the back of the ebony mess. Their noses touched as Sebastian gently squeezed his legs, their lips connecting. Ciel's' back slightly arched and their chests brushed, their lips molding and pulling apart in a slow motion, only to join back together again. Sebastian gently nibbled on ciel's lip and Ciel granted the access. Their tongues quickly brushing against each other, sucking, and becoming lost in the heated caverns of each other. Sebastian pulled away with a smirk and let go, leaving a glazed eyed Ciel staring at him. "Now now, you have to eat." Ciel raised an eyebrow, 'That bastard…' He groaned and gave him a glare. Sebastian clearly saw Ciel wouldn't just back off of him so easily, "Eat, then we can continue." Ciel smiled and hopped off the counter, "Well there is one thing I'd like to eat, Sebastian." The demon raised his eyebrow as Ciel glanced back at him, his eyes roaming up and down the perfect body before him. "And it's certainly my favorite sweet." Sebastian gave a small scoff, "And would you please share what that is?" He was testing the boy, seeing if he would finally admit it. "You." Ciel swayed his hips slightly and Sebastian felt his breath hitch; this boy better eat fast.


	14. Chapter 14

(Authors note: Who's ready for some yaoi? I know I am… But this chapter won't be like super mega nosebleed because um privacy. Fan girls can calm down and just read the fluffy-ness of the chapter. Because this story won't be completely Yaoi and happiness. I have some pretty twisted plots with this so bear with me friends, ಥ⌣ಥ )

Sebastian calmed his thoughts as much as he could, seeing ciel's hips move in such a hypnotic manor wasn't helping in the least. He didn't bother to answer and watched as Ciel left with his plate, leaving Sebastian alone in the kitchen. He automatically slapped his hand over his eyes and let out a shaky breath; why can he so easily fall apart from one simple motion from the boy. Now all he could think about was Ciel… how he would look in the sunlight as his back arched, his hair matted onto his forehead as his pleasant sounds filled the air. How his nails would dig into Sebastian's skin and- No! Stop. Sebastian was already a wreck, leaning against the counter as his eyes changed color drastically. Ciel came back with an empty plate, setting it in the sink as he looked at Sebastian.

His eyes widened partially at the sight of Sebastian, his eyes dark as they stared hungrily at Ciel, as well as his black hair messy and falling over his eyes. Ciel stepped back with a hand in front of him, "Woah woah woah there demon… Stay…" Ciel darted out of the room and up the stairs, laughing in the process as he swung the bedroom door open. Sebastian smirked, inwardly following after the boy and his laughter. As soon as he got to the room and covered ciel's mouth with his hand, his free arm wrapping around the boys' slim waist and pulling him back. Ciel's eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back onto his shoulder; his waist gently rubbing against Sebastian. Small kisses were placed against ciel's neck, slowly licking up the smooth throat. Sebastian's eyes closed slightly, dark red peeking out of the half lidded form. His teeth sank into the boys skin, causing a small yelp from Ciel and Sebastian's grip tighten around the boy.

Sebastian's lips pulled away with one small lick up the mark, sliding the boys' shirt off. His hands trailed down the boys' slim figure and he closed his eyes completely; feeling ciel's hands reach back and wrap themselves around his neck. He gently nibbled on the boys ear, "You're so beautiful…" he kissed the side of ciel's jaw and the boy blushed, his eyes opening slightly. "S-Sebastian… don't say that…" The demons grip loosened and held the boys chest, his lips placing open kisses on ciel's shoulder. "It's true…" He picked Ciel up and carried him to the bed, leaning over him as his lips trailed down his chest and stomach. "I've seen humans for many years but you…" He stopped and his eyes opened the vibrant red back in their beautiful gleam. "You're so perfect." He breathed out quietly, leaning up and kissing the boys pink lips. Ciel tangled his fingers into Sebastian's hair, one leg draped over the man. Sebastian smiled lightly, nudging the boys jaw with his nose. "Believe me." Ciel looked down at him with his deep blush, staring at this man… This monster that he would now spend eternity with.

Ciel puckered his lips slightly, giving a small huff at a response. If anything was beautiful in that room, it clearly wasn't him but the demon on top of him. He honestly didn't feel like arguing over such a thing, but Sebastian knew he still disagreed with him. "I'll prove it to you." Ciel sat up as Sebastian got up and slammed the bedroom door shut, walking back to him and taking the boys hand. He kissed it softly, a small smile growing on his lips. Minutes seemed to tick by, but each one was filled with more and more sounds. The best part was, this was only the morning… They had a whole day left, but for now they were both happy with just being in an embrace of each other and being able to feel each other for as long as they wished. If only it could stay this way forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Nails clawed into silken skin, hips rocking and cramming into each other as pants and moans escaped throats. Some soft and alluring, addicting and innocent. The other low and almost animalistic as small growls escaped as well. Sebastian craved this view of Ciel; the way his back arched and his smooth chest lifted. Long fingers with blackened nails gripped onto slim hips as deep red eyes were clouded at the vision. The boys lips were parted just enough to where small pants and gasps of air escaped, his eyes shut tightly and eyebrows slightly furrowed. The sweet moans and begs were so much more beautiful when they called for his name… A shaky breath and low moan escaped Sebastian's lips, just hearing Ciel was enough. Ciel's one leg wrapped around Sebastian's waist, thrusts becoming harder with each minute. "S-Sebastian…!" Ciel cried out, eyes opening half lidded to where only midnight blue struck with an electric charge. Sebastian's red orbs closed tightly and leaned down to Ciel, sucking and nipping on the exposed skin on his neck. "Ciel…" he moaned softly and his hands traveled across the smaller body below.

He pulled away and kissed ciel's lips quickly, small sucking sounds escaping as he pulled at the boys lower lip. Ciel winced and his head snapped back with a moan escaping his throat, marked with dark spots and bite marks. Sebastian's fingers lazily slid down the boys' chest as ciel's hands gripped at the sheets above his head, his motions never stopping to entrance the demon. Sebastian closed his eyes once more, leaning down as his steaming tongue traced down ciel's chest. Before this… He would've been a plain meal, he was a plain meal. Now he couldn't ever imagine loosing Ciel, or taking his soul in such a careless way. It stunned him to see he was falling for such a strange creature… But this creature was beautiful, and perfect, and a piece of art out of a painting. Without realizing, all this thinking of loosing Ciel long ago made him quicken his pace, making ciel's eyes shoot open and his nails dig into Sebastian's back. "Sebastian!" The demons crimson eyes opened and lowered, his teeth pulling at ciel's ear. "I'm never loosing you…" His voice was low and dominant, making Ciel shudder and Goosebumps appear on his porcelain frame. "Sebastian please don-"His words were cut off with a loud moan, "A-Ah!"

Sebastian rocked his hips in a rhythmic motion, causing Ciel to cry out in more pleasure. "Promise I won't lose you." Sebastian cooed into the boy's ear, moaning his name multiple times. Ciel couldn't stand it; the demons voice was absolutely breathtaking, especially when moaning. "N-ever… I p-promise…" Ciel threw his head back with more groaning, his hips grinding and wanting more of Sebastian. The demon smirked at Ciel; his perfect blue eyes clouded as his pants were accompanied with whimpers, his hair stuck to his forehead as sleet of sweat beaded against him. Sebastian leaned down and sucked gently on his jaw, his nose brushing the boys' cheek. "Scream for me." He purred and gave a hard thrust against Ciel, making the boy shudder. "Sebastian!" he screamed and his nails clawed into the monsters skin, releasing a growl from Sebastian. Why couldn't this moment last…? Though clouded eyes stared into each other, the love still was clearly visible. Giving each other one last sloppy kiss, tongues dragging lazily and hands tangling into hair, they collapsed onto the bed. Ciel still a sweating and panting mess, and Sebastian's arm loosely around his waist as he gave little love kisses against the boys' skin.

Ciel blushed and hid his face against Sebastian's shoulder, "S-stop…" he whined quietly, still trying to catch his breath. Sebastian kissed ciel's temple and closed his eyes, his hand rubbing up ciel's spine and back down. "You can't tell me to stop touching you…" he continued kissing the boy, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the delicate collar bones. Ciel gave a small happy sigh and rolled his eyes at Sebastian, kissing the top of his head as his hand tangled into the black mess and rubbed his head gently. Sebastian almost seemed to purr at the feeling and nuzzled into him for more affection. For a demon, he seemed to love to play cute and would do anything to get attention from Ciel. Ciel didn't mind, lying back against the bed with a small sigh. His fingers continued to rub and play with Sebastian's hair, the demon laying his nose against the boys' chest and pulling him close. He looked up at him with deep fuchsia eyes, his lips forming a small smile. Ciel laughed lightly at seeing him act so strange and loveable. Sebastian's eyes lowered as he gently nibbled on the boys' skin, Ciel flicking his nose playfully. "Hey, no biting." Sebastian puckered his lips out and glanced to his neck, "Well, the marks on your neck tell a different story." Ciel's cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, turning away when Sebastian tried to kiss him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, nudging into ciel's cheek. "Love…" he whined quietly, "don't ignore me." Ciel let a small smile slip and he giggled as Sebastian kissed him multiple times. "O-okay okay!" Ciel smiled as Sebastian pecked his cheek. "Then… kiss me." Ciel rolled his eyes, kissing him again. Lips in a hot motion with each other, tongues gliding and saliva mixing. "I think… we should go out tonight." Ciel's eyes lit up and he kissed him again, only quicker and less sexy. "Hmm… Something romantic I assume?" Sebastian kissed the boys shoulder, "Only the finest for my love." Ciel blushed and looked away… This will be a long vacation.


	16. Chapter 16

A few more minutes with the couple just laying in bed cuddling into each other's warmth passed; until Sebastian had to usher the cranky Ciel out of bed. Pouting and ignoring was in the process, but he finally convinced Ciel to shower and get dressed. Ciel automatically requested to go to the beach, practically pressed against the window in anticipation with big eyes. Sebastian glanced at the boy as he was against the car door, looking more childish than he had ever seen in all the years of serving him… and even after those times. As the car came to a smooth stop, Ciel fumbled out of his seat and tossed his shoes, smiling as he ran down to the beach. Sebastian slid out of the car and rolled his eyes, "Don't hurt yourself." Ciel dipped his toes into the water and shivered at the cold feeling, rolling his own eyes at Sebastian's smart ass remark for him being excited. He looked back and frowned, Sebastian grinning as he snapped pictures of the boy. "Stop taking pictures of me! Why do you own a camera anyways?" Sebastian continued taking pictures, "it's a photography camera… and just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't take pictures. I like some human objects and cameras give a good visual memory."

Ciel brushed off his answer and walked along the shore line, picking up a shell and tossing it back into the water. Sebastian stood a few feet away, already getting the camera ready. "Hey Ciel," Ciel turned back with a frowning look and an eyebrow quirked up, "I love you." He finished and took a picture. It was one of the best pictures he had ever seen, and there was no lie in that. Ciel was blushing with a giggly smile, a small dimple on his right cheek. Sebastian's red eyes shot back up to look at the boys blue ones, a smile forming on his own lips. Ciel looked away and continued walking, "Are you coming or what?" He paused and turned back, holding his hand out for the demon. Sebastian quickly stepped up next to him and took his hand, leaning down and kissing him as they walked hand in hand. Ciel blushed as Sebastian placed little love kisses on his neck and cheek, trying to act serious to push him away; but ended up laughing and giving in.

The rest of the day was peaceful and romantic as Ciel requested. Sebastian took him to several different places, and even a bakery where Ciel could get his sweets; which ended with a complaint about how Sebastian's sweets tasted much better. In turn, Sebastian promised to bake him something that night. They ended up walking down the streets, going into stores, and enjoying the company of each other. Ciel had even stolen Sebastian's camera and snapped some of his own pictures, rolling his eyes and complaining about how much of a dumb demon he was for making faces each time. The night ended where they were at a dock, looking over the ocean and setting sun. For a calming day, Ciel had an amazing one with lots of laughs and being able to enjoy Sebastian's company; not as a demon or a butler, but as the one he loved.

Sebastian came up from behind Ciel as he was lost in his thoughts and placed kisses on the back of his neck. He clasped ciel's hands in his and leaned his head against the boys. Ciel looked out at the water and glanced down at Sebastian's black nails, lovingly entwined with his own. He frowned as Sebastian let go and stood next to him instead, "You let go." Sebastian smiled, "You didn't want me to?" He clearly knew the answer, but teasing was too much fun. He instead climbed up onto the rail of the dock and Ciel gasped, "Sebastian get down! You're going to fall." Sebastian looked down, "I'm not going to fall-"He pretended to lose balance and was about to slip when Ciel caught him, "Sebastian!" The demon only chuckled and bent down to kiss his lovers lips, "I'm a demon, have you forgotten? I wouldn't fall." Ciel pouted and looked away, "Just get down." Sebastian slid off and grabbed ciel's waist, placing chaste kisses on his lips. "Yes, my love."

Sebastian practically dragged Ciel back to the car, making him get in so he could go home to rest. Ciel wouldn't give up, but soon collapsed into the demon as his muscles gave out from trying to fight him. The car ride back to the house gave Ciel a long time to think. He stared outside at the ocean in the moonlight, glancing occasionally at Sebastian as his thoughts were interrupted by him. As they got to the house Ciel looked down and bit his lip. He walked into the bedroom and faced Sebastian as he soon followed, "Something wrong?" Ciel nodded and looked up, "Yes… I have a question." Sebastian fell back onto the bed, "Ask away." Ciel paced the floor, stopping and looking at Sebastian. "Can I… Can I see what you look like as a demon…?" Sebastian automatically shot up, his eyes filled with worry.

(Authors note: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Yep, sorry this would've been up sooner but I didn't have my computer ;-; welp, we shall see what happens next.)


	17. Chapter 17

The question left Sebastian in a state of shock; why would he want to see him as a monster? Sebastian even regretted being a demon, if he wasn't one, then he would be normal and perfect for Ciel. But if he wasn't one, he wouldn't have ever met him. He stood up and smiled, "Oh I forgot, you wanted me to bake you a sweet. I better get going on that." As he was about to step out the door, ciel's voice became sharp. "Sebastian Michaelis, get in here." Sebastian could almost feel himself pout at not being able to brush away the topic. He could leave if he wanted to… but then he'd regret that even more than showing his true form to Ciel. He quietly walked back and faced the boy, looking away as he slightly slouched. "I have to know what you really look like. After all… this whole appearance of you is fake, and that question has been pounding inside my mind for years now. You never let me see-"Sebastian looked up at that moment and his voice was low, "I don't want you to see because I'm ashamed of it. Everything's that happened in that creature," He stopped and sighed, "in me. There are stories that happened to me before I even made contracts you shouldn't know. This form is just a mask I wear… But what's underneath has murdered and been blood stained." Ciel sat down and crossed his legs, looking up at him and rolling his eyes. "Well we're married now so I deserve to know." Ciel throwing an attitude at the topic never really helped.

Ciel could tell Sebastian was afraid to show him, and Ciel could feel himself get even a little scared to finally see. Ciel knew the basics of demons, seducing for souls, careless murdering, and loving to bathe in the blood of victims. Gruesome yet beautiful to a monster from hell. Ciel knew very well Sebastian had done all those things on multiple occasions, but he was persistent. "Sebastian just once. It's all I'm asking…" Sebastian's eyes lifted to ciel's as his pupils became black slits, "Once." His voice was dangerous, and Ciel somewhat regretted asking; but he knew his curiosity couldn't bare it any longer. The room felt freezing all of a sudden, and his skin became a blanket of Goosebumps. Blackness and shadows marked every inch of the room, and his breath was visible. Ciel finally looked back up at Sebastian, seeing dark purple eyes stare back down at him as a small smirk was visible on his face. Fangs were clearly visible, and his nails were long and sharpened. Ciel scooted back onto the bed, arms crossed as his face held no emotion; but on the inside he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. The vibe in the air was piercing Ciel and trying to make him scream, but Ciel wouldn't budge.

Sebastian had to admit he was impressed, but he wasn't at all done in changing. His tongue split in two at the tips, much like a snakes as black feathers edged around him with a dark blue hint. Long black and spiraling horns were atop his head, and he could feel the scars on his skin. Dark, deep cuts were along his back and shoulders which were visible; and those he regretted Ciel seeing the most. Lastly… wings. Charcoal black wings fanned out on both his sides, the feathers seeming so fragile that if you simply touched it, it could disintegrate. Sebastian was clearly now a horrid and terrible monster, though it may not sound like it. Ciel was simply in shock; Sebastian looked much younger… but his eyes and scars shown a much older and wiser creature. Ciel slowly slid off the bed and Sebastian stepped away, black heels clicking. He honestly hated the damn shoes; he never understood how women could carelessly stride in them. Ciel paused, "Don't move away." He spoke quietly. Sebastian held one hand in front of him, "No, I don't want you to come near me like this. I can barely control anything that happens in this body." Ciel took this opportunity and took Sebastian's hand, his fingers lacing with the creatures. "I'm not afraid. Let me see…"

Ciel stepped closer, scared to even move. He held a hand to Sebastian's cheek, a shaky breath escaping him. Sebastian's eyes closed and he gently leaned into the touch, causing Ciel to smile. This was still the man he loved, and he knew it. As the thought hit him, all fear seemed to leave. The room seemed to lose the entire freezing atmosphere, and all he could do was stare into the demons Amethyst orbs that were concealing so much hurt. Ciel took Sebastian's free hand and wrapped it around his waist, feeling Sebastian barely pull him closer. "Don't be afraid of yourself if I'm not… This doesn't change anything. Thank you." Ciel's hand caressed the demons cheek and they leaned closer together, "Can I still kiss you…?" Sebastian asked quietly, and Ciel smiled lightly. "Kiss me now." Their lips crashed and ciel's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, molding their lips together more. Sebastian's long nails scraped the fabric on ciel's back, his long wings wrapping around the boy in a protective manor. Sebastian soon forgot all about everything outside the world, and all worry had left.


	18. Chapter 18

Odd. Ciel never thought he would ever see the day where he would be kissing a demon, let alone married to it. Yet here he was anyways. Their lips parted with moisture that was heated with every movement. Ciel fanned his fingers through the demons hair, looking at every detail. His horns were traced with the smallest of designs, growing bigger in each swivel. Sebastian looked away as Ciel looked at him closely; afraid the boy was actually judging his nature. Ciel stepped away from Sebastian's grasp, his fingers brushing his shoulder. He turned Sebastian around and felt the feathers on his wings, his fingers becoming lost in a velvety black abyss. He smiled gently at the feeling and stepped closer, leaning his head against a wing. Sebastian glanced back with an eyebrow raised; it was a strange feeling for a demon. He tensed up when ciel's fingers brushed against the deep cut marked in his shoulder. Ciel huffed as Sebastian tried to block it with his wing. "Stop being stubborn!" Ciel pushed the wing down and felt over the scar, "What happened…?"

Sebastian drew in a sharp breath and shook his head, "Long story… But I was rather careless as a younger demon, not wanting to follow rules." Ciel tilted his head; was it a punishment? "Well, what did you do exactly?" Sebastian glanced back to see curious blue orbs staring back at him, "As demons we do everything possible to torture and scare, it's our job to be monsters. We're the ones that make the sounds outside your bedroom door at night, or when you feel something watching you from a dark corner. Years before you even came to exist, I was very careless and cruel. I was in other words, insane." Ciel began playing with the feathers on his wings as he listened, his tongue slightly poking out in concentration. Sebastian let a smile escape him as he continued, "I murdered for the hell of it. I practically lived off of screams and mindlessly taking souls for my enjoyment. I even tortured them before taking the soul; and as a demon, seducing isn't very hard." Ciel's eyes automatically shot up at him and he stood back, arms crossed against his chest.

Sebastian frowned, at seeing Ciel step away from him. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, "Seducing for souls." He stopped and his eyes widened, looking back. "You never got my soul did you? You could be dying because you haven't eaten!" Ciel jumped forward and hugged onto Sebastian, his nose pressed against where his stomach would be. "You poor thing…" Sebastian went limp and frowned at how Ciel was almost treating him as a child, "Ciel I'm not-"Ciel pouted his lips out and looked up at him with big eyes. Sebastian stopped his sentence and stared into his eyes; this was truly an adorable sight. Ciel took note about how childish he was being, but he didn't want Sebastian to starve. Sebastian held ciel's cheek, his black nails making ciel's skin almost glow from his milky tone. "I'm not starving… yes, your soul was what any demon would want… but I have half." Ciel paused and stood up straight again. "Wait… half? You took half." Sebastian nodded, "it may also be the cause of why your contract is still in place, and how you lived." Ciel was partially pissed he didn't tell him this earlier, but also relieved.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's small smile, stepping forward. "That's not your real smile." He mumbled and saw Sebastian's face drop. He looked back at the scars and dragged a finger along them, leaning forward and kissing them quickly. "You're such a monster, such a horrid creature…" Sebastian looked away and closed his eyes, hiding the pain from the words. Ciel held his cheek and turned him back, his free hand running down the feathers of his wings. "How on earth, did I ever come to fall in love with you so deeply?" Sebastian's eyes opened and Ciel smiled, letting go and crawling up onto the bed. "is it the way your eyes shine, or the way you play violin?" He held his hand out, and Sebastian carefully took it as he stepped closer to the bed. "Or maybe the way you vow to serve me and protect me… or how you put so much passion in everything you do?" Sebastian leaned over the bed, his knee in-between ciel's legs. "How you wouldn't dare hurt me, or how you fell in love with me all those years ago like a lovesick teenager." He laughed softly and laid back, his arms carelessly tossed above his head as he stared into the black slitted pupils of Sebastian's eyes. "Or just maybe…" Sebastian's hand ran down ciel's body, his nails dragging. "just maybe it's the way you kiss me and touch me like you really mean it, and that you'll never lose me… because I'm all yours." Sebastian leaned forward and stole a heated kiss from ciel's lips. His lips slid across the boys jaw and kissed his neck, fangs rubbing against skin and sucking with tongue. Ciel enjoyed every moment of Sebastian's sinful lips… because those lips only belonged to him. And now Ciel felt even more comfortable at seeing Sebastian this way; because this, this creature, this monster, this demon… was his. Forever as promised. But what shocked him most was when he felt fangs bite into his skin. He yelped and clung to Sebastian's back; mindful not to hurt his wings. "Sebastian!" he scolded, but Sebastian only chuckled. "Sorry." He heard half muffled from the lips against his neck. Bloody liar.


	19. Chapter 19

That night, the moon seemed to pierce through the room and silken curtains. The ocean was calm and swift as it kissed the shore each time it rose, and then fell back into the salty abyss. Ciel was now sleeping against Sebastian, a leg draped over him as he cuddled into his chest. Sebastian watched Ciel sleep, his long fingers grazing the boys messy hair as his lips parted with a soft groan. This boy had changed him so much… shown him many new things, gave him new emotions. The only emotions he knew before was greed, pride, and lust. Now the emotions ranged from so much more than that… He could feel love, happiness, sadness, jealousy, and anger, all of them. Sometimes they were hard to control and he didn't know which emotion should go at the right time, but he was learning how to be compatible. Most demons were plain and dull; brainwashed to be killing machines. He liked being able to feel. It made him feel more… real. And as he watched Ciel in his peaceful sleep, he watched all the emotions appear.

Ciel was always one to be moody or snarky, also demanding at certain times. But he knew he had gotten used to him, so he was able to see more of the concealed emotions that lay beneath that perfect face. He let the emotions of happiness and love escape him, only to when Sebastian could see it; because those emotions belonged to him and him only. He was very protective of Ciel, that's why he mostly wanted Ciel to himself. He wanted Ciel to see the world, but he just didn't like the idea of someone else touching him. It was repulsing. So, here he lay, watching the mask of the boy slowly start to disappear. He was so conscious around the boy, especially about himself. He didn't really like it, but all these feelings kept making him want to disappear; that is until Ciel smiled at him. As a demon, he was shocked to see this boy smile at him when he looked like that. But also relieved at knowing he wouldn't be shoved aside.

Ciel grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, his eyes lazily opening. Drowsy blue eyes skimmed up to meet the familiar deep red ones, a faint smile on his lips. Sebastian let his hand slide down the boys exposed back, stopping at his waist and rubbing small circles around the area with his thumb. His eyes searched the boys' smooth skin, soaking up the visual at how slim the figure was in the moonlight; added curves to suit his body very well and in the most appealing manor. Ciel cuddled into his pillow, "why are you watching me?" the boy asked quietly with a small yawn. Sebastian smiled and positioned himself so he lay on his own pillow and faced the boy, having their noses touch. "Because I didn't want to sleep, and you're beautiful. I like looking at you sometimes." He could see the boys' faint blush as he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. "You should be sleeping again; I clearly see you're half asleep." Ciel scooted closer so he was against Sebastian, grabbing Sebastian's hand and toying with the fingers. "You're visual I see. And back in human form too?" Ciel laughed softly and held their hands together, sizing how long Sebastian's fingers were compared to his own; slightly disappointed he was back to human form.

Sebastian watched the young boy and soon locked fingers with him, kissing his knuckles one by one. "Sleep, you need the rest." Ciel closed his eyes again as he felt Sebastian kiss his shoulder softly to comfort him. He pulled the boy into his chest, letting his nose rest in the crook of ciel's neck. They soon both fell asleep in that position, chests heaving with small amounts of air. Soon enough, the sun began to peak through the clouds, the orange light stinging as it got more vibrant with each minute. Ciel was oddly the first to get up that morning, sneaking out of the bed and into the kitchen. The first thing that morning on his checklist was to check his email, knowing Alois was probably spamming him with messages. As he logged into the computer he found out he was right, going over about 15 messages asking how everything was and if he was actually still on earth. He rolled his eyes with a small laugh at the messages, until one caught his eye. It was from an unknown person, but the email had a photo attached. Curiosity took over and he opened the message, seeing a picture of his ring. He stopped, memories flooding into him. He dropped it all those months ago when Sebastian practically pleaded for him to marry him, wanting to forget the memories that ring held. But he also saw it at the wedding… that meant someone had it. His eyes narrowed as he searched every possible clue as to who had it; whether it be the background of the picture, the mailers name, but it was all no use. He would find out who had it… even if it would be the real death of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel sent a quick email back, asking who the hell the person was, first of all, and second how in gods name he got his ring and email. He shut the computer and felt himself get seriously ticked off, hiding it behind his innocent smile when Sebastian walked into the room. Sebastian bent down and kissed the boy, their lips molding perfectly as they pulled apart and clasped together again. "Good morning." Ciel spoke softly, his voice velvety and caring as Sebastian smiled and kissed his forehead. "Morning. Are you hungry?" Ciel nodded, opening the computer again as Sebastian walked into the kitchen. He noted the new email and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes I am." He answered Sebastian as he left the room to sit on the couch. His legs crossed as his pajama shirt hung from his knees. He smelled steaming food from the kitchen, a smile on his lips. He opened the email and to no avail, it said nothing of his questions. Just another picture of the ring and an address. He didn't know where in gods name he was since Sebastian technically kidnapped him from the honeymoon. But, he knew this place had to be somewhere close… He knew this person would know where he is at that moment; especially tracking down an email from its pinpoint.

Ciel wrote down the address on a slip of paper, walking into the kitchen after shutting the computer down. He plopped onto the counter and took bits of the food Sebastian wasn't done cooking, causing an irritated look in the demons eyes. Ciel only smiled and swung his legs back and forth, nibbling on the bits of food. "Tonight, I have something planned, so… you'll have to stay here for a few hours." Ciel's face dropped and he whined, "What? Why can't I go too?" Sebastian turned the stove off and grabbed a plate, "Because I need to make it perfect before you see it." He grabbed Ciel his plate of food and sat it on the table, planting a kiss on the pink lips. "Sit at a chair like a good boy, and I'll be back in three hours time. Deal?" Ciel groaned and slid off the counter, kissing him again. "Deal." He waved Sebastian off and heard the door shut and lock only a few minutes later. He sat and played with his fork, wondering what he'd do alone for three hours, and then a thought hit him. The address.

Knowing Ciel phantomhive, he was a curious boy indeed, and sensed no danger in investigating alone. After eating, he threw on jeans and a sweater, grabbing the address and money for backup. He honestly didn't know where to start since he didn't even know where he was himself. He looked at maps and directions before heading off, the address imprinted into his mind. He simply walked, the weather was warm anyways and he needed the exercise on his legs. Ciel seemed to wander forever, about to give up and admit he was lost. Then he found what he was looking for, a simple house. He bit his lip; it seemed dark with an eerie feeling. He stepped onto the driveway and went up to the doors, hesitantly knocking. The door opened and it was dark inside, but he stretched his arm out to open the door more. If anything bad happened, he'd call for Sebastian anyways.

As he crept into the abandoned house, he felt chills go up his spine, and he didn't like the feeling of this place. He stopped cold when he saw his ring neatly placed on the center of a table, a note next to it. "Hello?" his voice echoed so he carefully went to the table and swiped his ring back, putting it into his pocket. He picked up the note and skimmed over it, seeing something dark move in the corner of his eyes. 'We're the shadows you see,' he remembered Sebastian saying to him. He dropped the card as a low voice chuckled, "Well, well… Ciel phantomhive. You're still alive after all these years I see. And clearly no Michaelis by your side like the trusted dog he's supposed to be." Ciel's eyes widened as he felt a hand cover his mouth, muffling his shouts and stammering. The free hand gripped ciel's wrists, feeling a nose against his neck made him freeze. "You can't scream for him either." Ciel clearly knew who this was from the voice; he recalled it from many many years ago. The shine of glasses and golden eyes met ciel's, the hand pulling away from his mouth. "Go to hell Faustus." The demon only gave a mocking smile, "I've already been there. And now you'll go too… but you'll be mine as I always wanted."

Sebastian was arranging a sweet dinner for the two, completely trusting Ciel was at home and safe. As he was about finished at about three hours as promised, he felt something shift in the air. The contract mark on his hand began to burn, sensing something wasn't right at all. He quickly thanked everyone for helping at the plan, dashing outside as quickly as possible. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Ciel…

Ciel was thrashing around in Claude's arms trying to pry from the heavy grip as a door slammed and he was tossed. Ciel scrambled to his feet, hair messy and eye patch falling off. "What is wrong with you!? What do you want from me still!?" Claude tore the eye patch off and gripped ciel's wrists harshly, knowing it would be bruised. "All those years of waiting to taste you phantomhive, your soul isn't the only thing that can be intoxicating for a demon. It's all you." Ciel panicked, fearing what would happen next. Claude gripped ciel's sweater, starting to rip the fabric thread by thread. "No matter what you think, your little Sebastian can't save you from this in time." He took ciel's hand and grabbed the ring, tearing it off his finger. Ciel emitted a painful cry as teeth injected into his wrist, eyes filling with tears. Sebastian stopped and his eyes drastically changed, a growl escaping him. Something repulsive was touching Ciel, and his dominant side had started to leak through. Ciel was only his to touch.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel pushed Claude back, his wrist starting to ooze blood. "I'll have you know I only wanted my ring! Not your perverted hands all over me." Claude only slid his glasses off, a small smile on his lips that were slightly tinted with the color of ciel's blood. "I knew you were alive, and I knew that ring would be the key to getting you. Coming to a locked away house without knowing who was there or where you were? You're still childish in your mind." Claude glanced at the white and diamond studded ring on the floor, "Married?" Ciel stepped back, "Yes and I'm actually on my honeymoon, and I'd like to leave…" Ciel stopped when Claude shoved him up against the wall, making the fragile boy whimper. "Well, it's a shame you're married since you won't be able to see them again. And leaving them on a honeymoon is such a naughty thing to do." Ciel closed his eyes as tears threatened to actually slide down his delicate cheeks; his wrist throbbing as it hurt to move. Claude looked down at the boy, seeing how terrified he looked. He loved it, as he wasn't like many other demons. He could be emotionless and still, but a piece of him craved to see this day where he could let all his demonic power out. And only on one person, and that was Ciel that was trapped below him.

Sebastian could feel his sanity start to slip, his breathing becoming unsteady as he ran. He abruptly stopped when he felt something start to sting, looking down at his hand. His wrist started to tingle and his eyebrows furrowed in question at the feeling, trying to connect to Ciel in some way of the contract. Everything seemed normal, as if Ciel was home and safe; but he had a gut feeling something was wrong and it made him sick. Looking around at his surroundings, his red eyes searched every detail or misplacement of where he was. Something caught his attention, a small ringing in his ear. It's as if something dropped, and only that small thing caught him and begged for his attention. A cold feeling swept his finger, and he automatically knew; it was ciel's ring that dropped that caught his attention.

Ciel screamed blood piercing and loud as tears streaked his cheeks. His wrist had practically gone limp, not being able to even push Claude off if he even tried. His vision was clearly becoming blurry at the blood loss from his wrist, and now his neck. All he could feel was a numb sensation and blood streaming down his chest and making his clothes stick to his body. He glanced over and saw a bit of flesh ripped from his neck, stretching to his shoulder. A single tear rolled out of his eye which held the contract, "Sebastian…" He spoke in a whimper, and Claude's eyes flashed up to meet ciel's. Blood was stained on his chin and he automatically covered the boys' mouth. "Never say that name or I'll make this even worse, and I'm not even halfway finished with you." In ciel's mind, he was screaming Sebastian's name over and over, but on the outside his face was pale and emotionless; all but the drying tears. Ciel winced as he felt himself be flung onto a bed, Claude towering over him and smirking. Ciel felt so weak, but it wasn't his fault for having all the blood practically sucked from his body. He shouldn't have ever gone there, and he was clearly positive to never leave Sebastian's side; that is if he hadn't left his already. What if he knew? Where was his savior from all those years ago?

Sebastian ran with all his might, hearing Ciel call his name. He could hear it now whispering and begging for him to come. Sebastian should be pissed at Ciel, and well, he was. But after all those other times Ciel was kidnapped, he really didn't know what else to expect. He ran faster, knowing he couldn't leave Ciel and wanted to take care of him already. The feeling punched him in the gut, making him stop right in front of a house that emitted a familiar scream. He ran and smashed through the door, dashing up the stairs.

Ciel now fully excepted Sebastian wasn't coming, but all the blood made him sick; memories coming back to him. The branded mark, the torture, all coming back in one swift smack to the face. Blood soaked his body, from wrist to neck, to even thigh now. Why wasn't he dead yet? Well, even when he tried to kill himself it didn't work, so he guessed he'd stay alive and feel all the pain of this moment. His lids closed as his vision became to blurry to see, and the blood made his body ache and sting. He felt himself start to slip right as he heard a sharp yell, his body falling into arms as he was pressed to something sturdy. His legs and arms were pale, his arm going limp and hanging from his side. He felt himself start to wheeze as his mind was blank and he heard nothing, just his own silence. First he felt like he actually died… was this the feeling of dying? Emptiness and black loneliness? He felt his mind spinning and everything paused when he heard one thing, "I'm here." He relaxed and fell against the body he was being held to, his mind blank as he was at ease.

(Authors note: So while writing this chapter I began hating myself. It would've gotten worse but I couldn't stand it and wanted it over, XD not to mention I was listening to Christina Perri, "A thousand years" and "Human", so I ended up in tears while finishing this. Now my keyboard is all messy. And I'm trying to think of something happy for after this because I hate myself for writing it. Oh well, what's a fun story without a bad guy?)


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel woke up groggily, his eyes being blinded by the white of the room. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he tried to sit up. He yelped in pain and held his wrist that he used to try and get up, whimpering at the searing pain. He felt a hand rest against his wrist and slowly lay it back down, "Don't move." Ciel looked over to see Sebastian, staring at the mark that was covered by a bandage. He looked down, not wanting to argue. He knew Sebastian was probably very angry at him, and knew he shouldn't have even left like he said. Sebastian sat up and crossed his arms, "Stop looking like a hurt puppy, you're fine." Ciel looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "I am hurt. Emotionally and physically. You can just leave if you want; I see you've helped me. I know it was my entire fault and it stings in my head to know I didn't listen, but you don't know what all he did and would've done. I couldn't do anything, so if you're not going to even try to make a difference, then get out of the room." Ciel slowly and carefully slumped down with a wince; why did it sting so much? He'd had cuts before that were deeper, so why did these burn and tingle?

Sebastian sighed, leaning forward. "Sorry." Ciel rolled his eyes and shut them tightly, fearing the world of tears about to break loose. Sebastian looked up at him and could still see the hidden pain. He was mostly pissed at the spider for doing this to Ciel, but Ciel wasn't thinking… Then he decided to be in ciel's shoes. He imagined how it could've hurt a small fragile human like himself, plus his past, and his eyes widened. He was being an ass, though he had the right to be… Ciel was still his little kitten in his eyes, a small and helpless adorable kitten. Even with his pouting face and hurt scars, he loved him. He stood and walked to the other side of the bed, slipping in with him. His arms carefully wrapped around Ciel, scooting to where his nose rested against the boys' temple. "I'm sorry… truly." He saw the blue eyes peak open, already thick tears swarming those beautiful colors. His eyes closed and his free hand gently caressed his cheek, planting small kisses against his head. "Don't cry love, please don't." Ciel sniffed, then Sebastian heard a sharp breath… and it all came flooding out.

Sebastian never thought he'd see the day where Ciel was in true tears, sobbing and hiccupping just trying to breathe. Sebastian's instincts kicked in and he swiftly picked the boy up and onto his chest, very careful of the small frame so his healing wounds wouldn't hurt more. Ciel gripped onto him with the wrist and hand that didn't hurt, sobbing loudly as tears stained Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian closed his eyes, holding ciel's head with his hand as his fingers lovingly stroked the boys' hair. "Ciel…" He spoke smoothly, seeing his voice gave out slightly. He smiled to himself, because he'd been waiting for this moment. Ciel held in everything too much, was hurt too much, and crying let all of it go. Ciel sniffled, his nose too plugged up for that to even work, "I-I thought you l-left me…" He continued crying and Sebastian pulled away, wiping the boys tears as he cried out loud; the small and hurt sounds escaping his dry lips. "I'm never going to leave you, ever. I just couldn't find you right away…"

He leaned forward and kissed ciel's small lips gently, breaking away as the boy winced quietly and continued to cry. "I won't ever hurt you like that." He held the boys cheek, hearing more emotion come out in his words than he intended to happen; causing slight shock to himself. Ciel looked down, his tears still sliding down his flushed face. "I-I should have listened…. I-I'm sorry I left-"Sebastian silenced him with another kiss, "Stop it. Don't say anything. You need to rest so those things will heal. Let me slide your shirt off to look." Ciel automatically leaned away, another whimper from the pain. "N-no! I don't want you to see." Sebastian sat for a second, he did already see- but Ciel was sleeping. He had been for a few days now actually. He could see Ciel look down, and a thought hit Sebastian; was Ciel beginning to be self-conscious now?

Sebastian kissed his cheek, "I've seen it… just let me make sure it's still not bleeding. I'll be gentle I promise." Ciel hesitated as he felt Sebastian carefully lift the shirt off, his wrist stinging. "Ow, ow, ow! Liar…" Sebastian pouted and took the boys wrist, starting to un-wrap the bandage. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." As he pulled off the last strand, he could see where the bite marks started and where they dragged to an end. He hissed himself at seeing it and Ciel looked away and jumped at the cold air on his wound. Sebastian carefully ran his thumb along the mark, making Ciel want to cry from just that pain. "Why does it hurt so much…?" Sebastian looked up into his eyes, seeing something change in those blue orbs. "Nothing. It's nothing." He smiled and looked back down, "I already cleaned them all, so they should be healing quickly." He reached up and unwound the other bandage on his neck and shoulder, traveling to the new one on his thigh. He studied the marks and looked back up, seeing now dark red eyes look back as worry was across the boys face. "Is it bad…?" Sebastian would in any other circumstance be appalled by the boys' eyes, but the thing was… He did it to Ciel; and the younger male had yet to see himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel could feel his blood freeze as Sebastian didn't answer him but only stared. The scars were too much weren't they? He didn't look like he used to, so Sebastian was only faking that he didn't mind the marks. Ciel could feel more tears swelling as he painfully pulled him back, trying to hide himself in the covers. He could feel Sebastian move and felt something warm against his wrist. He flinched slightly, but peaked back. He felt his cheeks warm as Sebastian's eyes closed, his nose against the wound. Ciel sat up slightly, "What are you doing?" Sebastian placed a gently kiss on the mark, his lips gently skimming it afterwards. "I know how you were feeling just then, and these don't change how I see you." Sebastian crawled over Ciel, leaning down as his lips gently pressed to the mark on his shoulder.

Ciel could feel himself flinch each time, but closed his eyes as his cheeks heated; certainly going to be a deep red. The kisses were gentle and loving, but also deep as they grazed each part of skin. Ciel leaned into the touch, but soon had to pull back. Sebastian nudged ciel's jaw with his nose, his eyes opening slightly. "Listen to me. You're still perfect. Don't act like this, because everyone looks different as you said before." He gently kissed ciel's throat, right under his jaw as he heard a small squeal. He smiled lightly and gently sucked the area, his tongue grazing it ever so slightly. He could hear Ciel whimper quietly, "Sebastian, you shouldn't be doing this." Sebastian knew it was clearly inappropriate at the moment, but he couldn't help it as instincts kicked in.

He pulled back with a grumble of disagreement, but leaned down to where the mark was on the inside of his thigh. Ciel glanced down at him, "Don't even think about it." But it was too late as Sebastian already was kissing the mark, letting his lips trail up. Ciel blushed and quickly put a hand to Sebastian's forehead, earning a small growl. The red eyes opened and looked up at Ciel irritated, but Ciel drew in a sharp breath. "Not now." Sebastian only smirked, "But why not…? They're all healed anyways." Ciel looked at him as if he was insane, and then lifted his wrist. "It clearly isn't healed and it wouldn't be possible-"he was caught off as he looked at his wrist, watching as it seemed to sew itself together. It made Ciel slightly sick to see it, but it was definitely gone as well as the pain. He jumped off the bed, "How did you do that?" Sebastian fell back onto the bed and huffed, watching Ciel scramble around. "You did it, go look in the bathroom."

Ciel certainly didn't trust Sebastian, but walked in there anyways. What was in the mirror shocked him, and he didn't recognize the reflection that clearly. He saw himself, but his skin was smooth with no marks or blood to be seen; his hair seemed even darker. His eyes were what caught him off guard, which were a dark red like Sebastian's. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as he looked down; his nails turning black. His eyes flipped back to their original blue and he fell back against the wall. He was a demon, and Sebastian had explaining to do. He stumbled back into the bedroom, looking up at Sebastian as he fumed. "Sebastian!" The next thing he knew, he was on top of Sebastian and was pressing him to the beds headboard; his nails entwined into the collar of Sebastian's shirt. "Oh, you're strong." Ciel ignored the comment and frowned, "What, did you do to me." Sebastian stared down at Ciel, a small frown on his lips.

"I couldn't lose you." Ciel let go and rolled his eyes, "That doesn't tell me what I want to know. Now, why am I demon?" Sebastian slid down the wall and crossed his legs, "You're only half demon, meaning you can still feel pain and eat, with the exception of demon possessions." Ciel sat back on the bed, "Why did this happen to me, did you do it?" Sebastian looked up, his eyes filled with a hidden emotion to Ciel. "I had no choice if I didn't want you to actually leave. Ciel… You died back there."


	24. Chapter 24

'You died back there…' The words coursed through Ciel, and he sat blankly; no emotion detected in those hollow blue eyes. He knew he felt something of him slipping away, and he knew Claude had pushed a pin that was an invisible to trigger death. Yet, Ciel Phantomhive couldn't believe that he had, in fact, died. He figured from blood loss, and pain. Maybe even some venom? It would make sense all in all. Sebastian had indeed saved him, maybe not in a way they both wanted, but he was still alive non-the less. Ciel simply nodded, he didn't want to know the details. He didn't want to know how he became a demon, or how much suffering Sebastian witnessed to him actually dying. Not just from sickness, but a real gruesome and dirty death with cold skin and a breaking pulse. Ciel stared at the blankets, how did Sebastian actually feel? He could imagine the demon trying to call for him to wake up, panicking and pacing the room while holding his head to think of what to do. Sebastian would give anything for Ciel by his side forever, and now he got it.

Ciel then thought of the better side of this, even though there really wasn't much. He wasn't a full demon; meaning he could still have cake which was a big bonus. He could for sure live forever since he had demon qualities; though he could still be hurt… he wouldn't die. He looked at Sebastian who had stood from the bed and crossed his arms, walking to the wall to lean against it for support as he stared outside. Ciel automatically took a mental picture; he wanted to do something with that image. The silence was hurting his ears, and he meekly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have done this to me, especially for the circumstances, but its nice knowing you cared enough." At the last words, Sebastian's eyes skimmed across the room to beat against ciel's; a serious look in them. "If I hadn't cared for you in the first place, you would've been gone as the contract said. But I was dumb enough to fall after you, and follow you, secretly begging for attention I never got. But I'm glad I didn't follow the contract thoroughly… because if I did I would have never gotten the chance to say you were mine."

Ciel smiled lightly, brushing hair away from his eyes with his fingers as his legs crossed. "I'm yours." Ciel looked back up, seeing Sebastian look distantly outside again. "Sebastian… Can I make one last order?" The demon looked back, an eyebrow raised. Ciel sat on the side of the bed, his legs slightly parted as his hands were behind him to keep him up. "One last order?" Ciel nodded, a small smile forming. He lifted a hand and signaled Sebastian closer, glancing down at his knees. "Kneel." Sebastian automatically was in front of Ciel on both knees, arms tangling around the slim waist. Their lips molded as they touched, gently moving closer and pulling apart with small sucks. Eyes closed as a wave of heavenly bliss met the two, melting into each other as the kissing became more and more needful. The kisses becoming harder, intensifying as lips pulled teasingly against plump flesh with a moistened coat on top. The warming sensation of tongues as they brushed; twirling and sucking as grips became loose and hands traveled up clothing and pressing to skin.

How sinful, dirty but delicious it all felt. Grasping and panting, lips cupping against a smaller throat as tongue flicked against sensitive skin. The sucking becoming rougher as nails dug into skin, clothing being shredded off and abandoned on the floor. Who knew something so serious could turn into something so pleasurable? So dark and needy, but so perfect as the bodies met and curved into each other, skin rubbing and sounds emitting in courses. Never wanting to stop, pleading, begging, more and more coming out as the two were soaked into a mass of pure lust. All they needed to hear was each other, to feel each other, to kiss and embrace each other. Though the headboard was broken with strength, wood splintering and prying into fingers; that could be fixed and it didn't matter. The glazed eyes stared into each other, smaller sized hands against a broad chest as red met blue, lips parted with pants as sweat covered every inch of the bodies. The moon was the only light given; only giving glimpses of lips or of sharpened bodies. A large hand rubbing up against a fragile leg curved around the demons waist, the smaller hand placed on top and leading wherever it felt needed attention. This night would, and could, last a lifetime. So why didn't it?

Ciel lay back against the bed, eyes shut tightly as his hands gripped the sheets above his head, emitting intoxicating sounds to the man above him. Ciel was his, those sounds were his, the body he was caressing and feeling every detail of was his. He seemed very needy, clinging to something that he was stubborn to ever let go of. But it was a demons nature to be dominant and possessive, and Ciel was what made him tick. His hands grazed across the boys' side and waist, thumbs rubbing circles into thighs as another cry emitted the boy. Perhaps the lust was making him go to rough? He didn't care, the boys mewling and crying for him was entrancing and he wouldn't dare go slower. The sight made his mind go fuzzy as Ciel rocked up against him, head thrown back with sweat beading his forehead. Lips red and swollen from being licked and sucked on by Sebastian, but his neck smooth as his collar bones gave him a slimmer look in the moonlight. He was staggering with his moaning, coming out with sharp pants and wincing. The one thing that caught the demons eye most was when the boys eyes opened; glowing slightly as he bit his bottom lip. Now he wouldn't ever even think of stopping, and it would be a fun night.


	25. Chapter 25

It's indescribable to humans, what a demon can feel and do. Their amounts of hurt or pleasure or any emotion is higher. The reason some demons and creatures are so stone cold and emotionless is because a fear of feeling too much; being connected to something too much. There was never a case of where a demon fell in love with a human; it was like a joke to some people; to others it was just a rumor of someone's imagination. There has also, however, not been a case where a human fell in love with a demon. Humans can be hurt easily, and after time build barriers to protect themselves from the world. In a way, humans and demons, or other creatures aren't all that different. They can be evil and cruel, or loving and kind. Ciel laughed at himself in the morning for remembering when he was fully human and had a what people call, "Crush" on Sebastian. He was now sitting outside on the deck and watching the ocean, legs crossed, and blue eyes shining as always.

Being the stubborn boy he was, Sebastian was like a pet to him. Ordering to protect him, and being able to give a good slap when punishment was needed. Sebastian was stone cold back then, barely letting his emotional mask slide off; unless he was acting for a sort of occasion. Ciel began to watch him, see if he could find anything not perfect with the demon. Maybe if he was alone he would actually laugh or something? No, that never seemed to happen. But the more Ciel would observe, the more he would feel butterflies in his stomach and feel his cheeks heat. Sebastian was perfect, in other words. The perfect looking man, the perfect butler, and Ciel could never say he did something wrong. Then one day, Ciel saw it. It was just a glimpse, but he saw something in Sebastian's eye that caught him off guard.

Ciel was very stressed that day, and his head hurt and throbbed. He began to feel motion sickness from not enough rest, and Sebastian caught him before he was able to slip and fall. It was nice having Sebastian be there in less than a second; and he had to admit it was nice being the only one allowed to be pressed against him. "Young master, please take a break. You're getting sick and are very pale." He felt the demons hand on his forehead, and his eyes showed that emotion. It was caring and warm, maybe even a little worried. Ciel blinked a few times and he knew he had actually started to care for the demon. He knew it was a stupid emotion and he should control himself better, and Sebastian would never feel the same.

Now in present day, Ciel only smiled. He thought he didn't care, and now he was married to the fool. Ciel walked into the house and felt the chilled air compared to the humidity of outside, and it gave him chills. As he walked into the bedroom, he could see Sebastian hidden in the blankets and he let a small laugh escape him. He padded to the bed and slid into the blankets, running his fingers through the demons hair. He heard a grumble and saw Sebastian position himself closer, his head now lying on ciel's stomach like he was a pillow. Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing Sebastian's forehead. He saw wine red eyes open and glance around the room; landing to the boy he was snuggled against. He smiled lightly as his eyes closed again, rubbing his nose against the boys stomach. "You're very needy in the mornings. How did you handle it when I hated you?" Sebastian puckered his lips in a childish manor and turned away, "I did nothing."

Ciel pouted and crawled onto Sebastian's chest, wiggling against him until he was comfortable. "As a matter of fact I hated you too." A chuckle was heard as Ciel hit him against the chest, "That's not funny! I had a reason to hate you." Sebastian sat up; his eyebrow quirked up. "You had a reason? That's funny, you were the one who always blushed and acted lovesick." Ciel opened his mouth to yell at him, but stopped as their lips pressed together. He laughed softly and kissed the man's lips multiple times before pushing his cheeks away playfully as the demon kept trying to kiss him. "No! No more I'm angry with you." Sebastian pulled back as his cheeks were squished together from ciel's hands. He pouted and leaned forward, a smirk against his lips as he tackled Ciel and kissed him everywhere bare skin was shone. Ciel laughed and squealed, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian's grasp. "You, are, a, liar." He mumbled after every kiss he planted against the boy. "You're bigger! I'm allowed to cheat because I can't get away from you." Sebastian let go and Ciel swiftly ran away from him and to the door. Sebastian tilted his head, "You have three seconds to run." Ciel sat for a moment before his eyes widened and he dashed down the stairs and into the living room. The house was silent and Ciel felt uncomfortable, backing up to the couch and looking around. "I ran, now come out Sebastian this isn't funny." Minutes ticked by until Ciel saw a shadow. "Ha!" he turned and pointed but was already pressed against a chest and being kissed. "Not fair." Sebastian smiled, "I win." Ciel could feel a new game start, and he was enjoying the beginning already.

(Authors note: EHHHH I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 5ever. Huge projects and family drama and ugh. So, so much to do in so little time it seems. I will however, try to update this more often. c: )


	26. Chapter 26

Ciel shoved a laughing Sebastian aside and rolled his eyes, opening the balcony door and stepping outside. "Sebastian, what did you do to Claude?" He felt a broad chest against his back and looked down at even mentioning the name. "That isn't something to worry about. He won't bother you ever again I assure you." Ciel felt the warm hands clasp against his own, turning as lips planted against his own. "Promise?" Sebastian nodded and nuzzled into Ciel, "I promise." Ciel smiled and looked back at the ocean, "well, now what do we do…" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? We can do anything." Ciel laughed softly and rolled his eyes, turning to face Sebastian. "We have done so many things in the world, it seems like nothings left."

Sebastian looked out at the water, nodding. "True, but whenever we do run out of things to do I guess we'll just be stuck with each other." He looked back down at Ciel and placed their noses together. "Maybe I'll lock you away in our house forever." Ciel smiled and pecked Sebastian's lips, "Well, that doesn't sound too bad…" Sebastian smiled and picked Ciel up, holding his back and waist so he was properly against his chest. "Then let's start now." He kissed ciel's shoulder as he playfully hit him, "No, Sebastian set me down right now." Sebastian paused and looked up, "hm… How about, no." Ciel giggled as Sebastian continued to kiss him and Ciel loved the way everything turned out.

His life seemed to start out as hell, and it was. But who knew this creature from hell could turn his world upside down and make it into the best place possible. Now he was able to see new things, experience new things, and live like everything was new. As he stared up into the red eyes that could see right through him, a wave of emotion hit him. He leaned up and gently kissed Sebastian's lips, eyes closed as he held the demons cheek. Sebastian gladly accepted the kiss and pressed closer, their lips pulling apart to barely rub against each other before connecting again. "Sebastian, I love you." Ciel spoke softly as their noses touched; eyes still closed as he could feel the heat of Sebastian against him. Sebastian smiled, kissing ciel's forehead. "I love you too," He paused and kissed him again quickly, "Young master…"

Authors note: weeeeewwwww. Okay, this will certainly be the last chapter sadly and I'm sorry for no warning in advance. I'm so happy for all the people who read this because it was my first fanfic I've ever properly written… hah. But thank you all so much and it has made me super super happy to know people enjoyed this so much. (So much as I had to write at least two chapters a day…) This won't be my only sebaciel fanfic on here, because I'm actually starting a new one in a day or so… Maybe even today who knows because I don't have a damn clue. But anywhere, thank you guys so much! cx


End file.
